


Lost Halves

by SiniseSnakeEyes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Phil Coulson, Dreams & Nightmares, Family, God!Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Odin's Bad Parenting, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiniseSnakeEyes/pseuds/SiniseSnakeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been around four when Maria Stark had found him in her private garden. He had been glad in strange clothes, which had been to big for him and seemed to be better fitted for an adult instead of a child.<br/>Maria Stark, always a gentle soul, approached the child that shouldn’t be here – in a garden that was located on a private property far away from the next bigger city – and kneeled before the confused looking boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My name? …Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know what you think “Another story while the others aren’t even finished yet?” YES!!! I couldn’t resist and believe me I tried but this story just wouldn’t leave me alone no matter how hard I tried!!!!  
> BUT I already finished the first five chapters and I'm currently writing on six(I will try to post a new one every week). 
> 
> To everyone that reads my other story 'AES Assemble': I'm so sorry but as I already said this wouldn't leave me alone and because of this story I can't find the right ideas for chapter 3 of AES Assemble (but that doesn't mean I won't try!!!)
> 
> I hope you can forgive me and still give this story a chance, hopefully you will like it! :)

He had been around four when Maria Stark had found him in her private garden. He had been clad in strange clothes – that looked as if they had come straight out of one the old Norse Books Maria had once stumbled upon in a library – which had been to big for him and seemed to be better fitted for an adult instead of a child.

Maria Stark, always a gentle soul, approached the child that shouldn’t be here – in a garden that was located on a private property far away from the next bigger city – and kneeled before the confused looking boy.

“I am Maria and who are you?” Maria asked gently keeping her distance when she saw him recoil slightly from her close proximity. The boy frowned and after some time when Maria thought that she wouldn’t get an answer, he surprised her: “My name? …Tony… I am called Tony… I think” At first Maria had smiled at his hesitance but as soon as the words ‘I think’ had left his mouth she frowned herself. “You should know your own name, don’t you think?” Tony’s frown deepened and he grabbed his head as if in pain, which alarmed Maria and she closed the distance between them, gently grabbing his hands in her own. “What is it Tony? Are you hurt?” He shook his head and then suddenly closed the distance between Maria and him to grab her blouse – brown terrified eyes with green rims stared at her. Before she could ask what was wrong, tears spilled from the boy’s eyes. “I do not remember… I do not remember anything except for what I think is my name!”

Maria then hugged the boy gently, comforting him. “Shh, everything will be fine. We will get you checked by Jarvis. Then we will try to find out how you came here as well as who your parents are and if we can’t find them then I will do everything in my power to allow you to stay with us.”

Tony stopped crying and – to Maria’s surprise… no shock would be the better word – slipped on a perfect mask of calmness as if he hadn’t been crying a few seconds earlier and let go of her but still stayed close. “Thank you Lady Maria. That is really generous of you.”

The speech pattern baffled her slightly but didn’t comment it and instead stood up and held out her hand towards Tony. The boy stood up too, trying to hold the too big clothes so that they would cover him and almost stumbled, as he wanted to take a step. The sight made Maria chuckle and she picked him up, carefully.

Together, they made their way through the garden back to the Stark Mansion where Jarvis – who had been searching for Maria to tell her that dinner was ready – met them halfway. “Mrs Stark? Who is that you have with you?” Maria smiled at the butler as he stepped closer and took of his jacket to give it the boy to cover him better than the other clothes did and he received a small smile as a thank you from him. “Jarvis that is Tony, Tony that is Jarvis. Tony will be staying with us for an undetermined time.” “Ah, then I will prepare a room right after dinner.”

During dinner, which was served in the kitchen since Howard wouldn’t be joining them (he was working on a new project) and it was more homely there than in the grand dinning room, Maria told Jarvis how she had found Tony and planned with him the next steps. The maids swooned over Tony, taking measurements for new clothes, introducing him to simple technologies and Tony surprised everyone by being able to understand the constructions without much help. Somewhere between that Howard stepped into the kitchen to grab something edible, engrossed in the papers he had in his hands, he didn’t realise the gathering of most of the staff and Maria around Tony until he looked up. Howard raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the sight and asked disinterestedly: “Maria, what is that child doing here?”

“Howard, this is Tony.” Howard, being not really interested in her answer just made a beeline for the fridge, took something out and left again. Maria sighed – it could have gone worse. “Jarvis, would you be so kind to show Tony his new room?” “Of course. Come along Tony.”

 

Thanks to Maria who used her connections and her intelligence – which Howard’s own shadowed most of the time – she was able to let it look like Tony was truly her’s and Howard’s son. She had even contacted the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division – or in short SHIELD – that she had founded alongside her husband and with their help she could forge the papers of Tony’s birth. The media accepted Tony’s sudden appearance since Maria herself hadn’t been that much in the limelight for years and the boy’s brilliant grasp at technology only helped in catching the heart of the world.

Howard himself didn’t care for the presence of the boy and ignored him mostly.

Tony grew up with Maria’s and Jarvis’ love and care as well as Howard’s constant distance but the later didn’t mean that much to the child – yes, he had tried to gain the man’s attention in the first two years that he had been adopted into the Stark family but since the man was almost never there or ignored him, Tony had given up and concentrated on building new things and absorbing the love others were ready to give him.

But despite the overwhelming love from two of three people that he was living with, he always felt as if something extremely important was missing…

Every night the young genius couldn’t sleep, he would slip into the room where Maria had stored the clothes that he had been found within a chest and would stare at them and every time he did that, a niggling feeling as if the clothes were a big piece of a grand puzzle would make itself known. One time Maria caught him while staring at the strange garb. “Tony? Tony, what are you doing here at this time?”

He snapped out of his trance-like state and whirled around to face Maria – for a moment she thought to have seen his eyes flash green but dismissed the ridicules thought when she looked into his brown eyes with their green rims.

“I am sorry Mother, I couldn’t sleep… I will go back to my room immediately. Good night.” Tony wanted to step around Maria and flee to his room – confused about the strange thoughts that had appeared in his mind while looking at the garb – but Maria stopped him. “Tony wait!  If you can’t sleep how about I make you some hot chocolate? Maybe that will help you sleep and while I make it you can tell me what’s on your mind. How does that sound?”

The six year old nodded slowly and followed his ‘mother’ to the kitchen where Maria tried to prepare the promised Hot Chocolate. Tony stayed silent during the process, just watching Maria looking through the cupboards searching for what she needed – she didn’t know where everything since she obviously had a staff for that but she wanted to do this for her son herself and not wake Jarvis or someone else.

After a few minutes she still hadn’t found everything and Tony jumped from his chair he had been sitting on and waved his hand. Suddenly cupboards that Tony wouldn’t have been able to reach opened and mugs and everything else they needed flew out of them. Maria gave a startled yelp and stared fascinated as her son directed the things like an orchestra with one hand – she realised that his eyes again seemed to shin green and thought ‘Maybe I didn’t see wrong when I caught him with the chest…’

When everything was finished, Tony waved his hand once again and the two mugs full of Hot Chocolate levitated to the kitchen table. Tony sat back down and slowly blew at the mug so that it would cool down a bit faster, meanwhile Maria still stared awed at her adopted son and sat down opposite from him. Tony looked up from his mug and gave her a puzzled look. “What?”

“Tony… what you just did… what was that?” Tony gave her a look that she had seen often directed at others, the isn’t-that-obvious?-look and finally said in a matter of fact tone that still surprised Maria that a six year old was able of such a tone: “Magic.”

“What!?!” “I said Magic. I… isn’t that common?” Now Tony looked worried as if he had done something wrong or worse repulsed the one who had welcomed him with open arms despite knowing nothing about him – not that he knew much more. Maria seeing this quickly tried to reassure her son that she wasn’t repulsed and would love him no matter what. “Tony, it’s not common but that doesn’t mean I would be disgusted or hate you because of this gift you have.”

The tension in Tony’s small shoulders slowly went away and he nodded, hesitatingly he asked: “In this case could we maybe keep this a secret only maybe tell Jarvis but no one else please?”

Maria’s face softened, “Of course Tony. But can I asked you, can you do more that what you just showed me?”

“I… I don’t have much magic, I can only levitate things and such but strangely I can’t do much more.”

“What do you mean ‘strangely’?”

“Well… I… I have a feeling like I should be able to do so much more with my magic but at the same time I can’t. It’s just like with the feeling that something, no some _one_ , important is missing at my side and I _just don’t know **why**_!” The more he had said the faster Tony had spoken and at the end he was grabbing his head, tears streaming down his face. Maria quickly walked around the table and hugged him while gently rubbing his back to calm him. “Shh Tony. Everything will be alright. I’m sure you will someday find what you are missing and then everything you don’t remember will come back.”  
“You promise?” The small and broken voice that was such a contrast to Tony’s normally confident and happy one broke Maria’s heart and she hugged him tighter. “I promise.”


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a great mood today so I decided to throw my schedule of posting a new chapter every week into the trash and give you even TWO(!) today! 
> 
> This chapter is shorter than the first (and the shortest so far in this story) and is something I personally call 'filler' chapter because it's just filling gabs. But enough of me talking, err writing, enjoy!

Years had passed since that night where Maria had comforted Tony and they had told Jarvis about it who promised not to tell anyone instead he even searched for books that told stories about magic and books about Norse mythology (because of the strange clothes Tony had worn that first day they met). Tony read everything Jarvis and Maria bought for him on these topics when he wasn’t busy studying technology and inventing new things.

But then – when he had just finished MIT with seventeen – Maria, Jarvis and even Howard had come to bring him home to celebrate a bit (Tony and Howard still didn’t like each other but the older man had to uphold an image). On their way back home a large truck crashed into them, Maria (who had been sitting in the backseat with Tony) turned to Tony and tried to shield him as best as she could and whispered “I love you.”

Their car had tumbled down the hillside and Tony had blacked out. When he came back to it, he realised something wet on him and quickly saw what it was: Maria’s blood was all over him. She was dead, along with Jarvis and Howard, which left Tony as the only survivor. Tears welled up in his ears and ran down Tony’s face. “I love you too Mother. I’m so sorry!” He cried some more before slowly extracting himself from the car, which wasn’t easy since his leg was broken and his wrist hurt like hell. But in the end he got out of the car and saw the truck that had hit them, it seemed like the trucker had died too in the accident. Tony searched his pockets and lets out a relieved sob when he saw that his mobile phone was still working. He called an ambulance and waited at the crash side for it to come, meanwhile he tried to regain his composure – Maria and Jarvis wouldn’t have wanted him to cry, they had always tried their best to make him happy and Howard didn’t really deserve his tears.

 

The world mourned the death of the ‘great’ Howard Stark and Tony mourned Maria and Jarvis – but in his own way: he built another AI (he had already created three but this one would be different) whom he named Jarvis (and for everyone that asked JARVIS – Just A Rather Very Intelligent System). Jarvis became his confident, he told him everything he wouldn’t tell anyone else and they both kept Jarvis’ complete capabilities a secret from everyone they didn’t trust completely, which included Obadiah Stane – Howard’s business partner and now Tony’s official guardian. ‘Official’ because he had another one, Maria had assigned this one but because of his type of work he couldn’t really do anything that would catch the publics attention, instead he tried to help from the shadows.

In Maria’s memory he created the Maria Stark foundation, which would donate funds to finance various charities and renovation projects but this foundation he could only create years after her death when he was finally twenty-one and CEO of Stark Industries.

Of course the press had written many stories since Howard’s death about the young heir of SI – most which were untrue; he was no playboy, hadn’t even slept with anybody once but the papers had often asked young females that had went to Tony’s school or that he met at charities he had to attend and who claimed to have had sex with the Tony Stark. Tony didn’t say anything about these claims; he again had this feeling as if such false claims had been normal, even before he had been adopted by the Stark’s (even though that wouldn’t be logical, he had been only around four at the time). So he ignored what the press told the world about him and instead concentrated and his inventions and when Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts became his new PA, also on other business related things (such as paper work).

He was twenty-six when he wanted to back out of the weapons business and instead concentrate on things that could really make a difference but Obadiah Stane and the board of Directors fought with tooth and nail against this and Tony dropped the topic – for now. He promised himself to get out sooner than later with or without the boards and Stane’s approval.

And then came Afghanistan…


	3. Yinsen and an Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is now 30 years old for those that are interested. I wanted him to be younger (don't worry the others are also around his age and those that aren't I will tell you or you can just ask). :)

Why? Why had he let himself be convinced by Stane of all people that it would be best if Tony personally presented the new Jericho missile? …But now it didn’t matter anymore, what happened can’t be reversed as much as Tony would want it to. A _Stark_ missile had landed near him and exploded, someone had cut him up, done _something_ to him and it was only a miracle that Tony was still alive and even more that he hadn’t gone deaf after such an explosion near him.

He woke up in a cave, hung up on a car battery and greeted by another man whose calm presence was soothing to Tony’s panicked state.

They grew close during their captivity together, like brothers – a feat that only two other living people had achieved, namely Jarvis and Happy Hogan (he and Pepper were close but she would never understand Tony, Happy was the only one besides Jarvis who knew about Tony’s magic abilities and Jarvis full abilities).

After being tortured, Tony pretended to agree to their demands and built and armour together with Yinsen who had promised to come with Tony when they finally got out of the cave. And getting out they did!

Tony – in the armour and with a little help of his magic – burned the place down while Yinsen always stayed behind him. Finally they flew out of their personal hell and Tony tried to cushion the fall for Yinsen with his own body. They still got bruises and cuts on them but at least they were alive.

Tony used his magic to scan the area they had landed in for live signs but was disappointed to find none.

“Come on Tony, we should move. It does us no good standing here under the desert sun.” Tony nodded and together they slowly trekked through the desert.

It felt like days but in reality it probably weren’t, when they finally heard the noise of a helicopter. Tony and Yinsen let out relieved laughs and stumbled a few steps before their legs gave up under them. Tony used his last strength to wink with his hand while Yinsen just smiled at the younger man.

The helicopter landed and a man – slightly older than Tony – ran towards them, instantly going down to his knees and hugging Tony.

“Next time you drive with me.”

Tony who couldn’t say anything without starting to sob just nodded and Yinsen slowly rose to his feet. The other man drew away from Tony and eyed Yinsen suspiciously. “Rhodey, meet Yinsen. Yins meet Colonel James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes.”

The suspicion reduced itself drastically and Rhodey stood up – while helping Tony upright – and held out a hand to Yinsen. “Nice to meet Yinsen.”

Yinsen took the offered hand and shook it. “You too.”

 

Together they flew back to base where Tony and Yinsen where treated or more like Yinsen was treated by the Doctors of the base and Tony only let Yinsen treat his wounds, not wanting anyone to see his new ‘addition’.

After that they were fed and questioned, they remained vague about the method of their escape and Tony almost cheered out loud when they told him that he would get a plane ride back home – Yinsen came with him since there was nothing more in Afghanistan to hold him there.

Rhodey came back with them to America, not wanting to let his friend out of his sight just yet and wanting to know what really happened out there.

The flight was mostly silent except for the few words Tony and Yinsen exchanged in Yinsen’s mother language (which Yinsen had taught Tony) about Tony’s plans when finally back home, such as finally shutting down weapons manufacturing – and fuck what everyone else says, he waited far too long with that already.

 

When they landed, they were greeted by Pepper and Happy, both looking relieved to see Tony alive. They got something to eat and immediately called a press conference.

Stane, as expected, wasn’t happy when Tony made the announcement and tried to shut him up (which obviously didn’t work on Tony) and the press was having a field day with the announcement. Surely they would search for new possibilities to throw Tony’s reputation even more into the mud then they already had, through looking only at the negative facts.

Rhodey turned his back to Tony since he was a military man and at that moment he couldn’t understand Tony’s decision even though Tony had tried to explain his reasons.

Pepper who had known of the idea already still seemed shocked by the suddenness of it while Happy and Yinsen who both stood in the background looked like proud big brothers and Tony was sure if Maria and both Jarvis were here they would be too.


	4. Iron Man and SHIELD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 4!  
> I apologize in advance for any OOCness that might appear in this chapter!

“Welcome to my Malibu home Yinsen!” Tony said when they stepped into Tony’s home that would be Yinsen’s home as long as he would want it to.

“It is very nice Tony.” Yinsen smiled at the enthusiasm Tony showed while showing him around the house, Happy following quietly since he wanted to stay close to his boss/best friend.

“And now we come to the best part of it all: the workshop!” The doors to the workshop opened without Tony typing in a code, which surprised Yinsen but he followed nonetheless. As soon as Tony had stepped into the workshop, it came to life – literally – the light brightened, screens turned on, three robots rolled towards Tony and chirped happily and a voice came from seemingly nowhere. “It’s good to have you back sir. Dummy, U and Butterfingers missed you deeply, as did I.”

Tony kneeled in front of the three bots, patted them lovingly and said “I missed you too guys. I’m glad to be home… I’m surprised you stayed silent for so long Jarvis. I began to worry that something had happened to you in my… absence.” “I’m sorry sir. I didn’t want to worry you but I wanted to assess Mr Yinsen before announcing my presence.” Tony nodded in understanding and suddenly turned around. “Which reminds me: Yinsen meet Jarvis, Dummy, U and Butterfingers. They are AIs I created and are my family alongside Happy, isn’t that right boys?” The three bots chirped happily, while Jarvis and Happy said “Of course sir/boss.”

“It is nice to meet you all. I’m glad to finally met Tony’s family.”

“Now since that is settled, how about we order some pizza for tonight and plan what we do next.”

“The usual boss?” 

“Yep.” 

“And for you Yinsen?” 

“Anything is fine really.” 

“Alright.”

And with that Happy went upstairs and called Tony’s favourite pizza place meanwhile Tony ordered the bots to clean up a bit of the mess that was on his worktable (while helping out of course) and Yinsen slowly walked around and looked at the things that were lying around.

Minutes later Happy, Tony and Yinsen were sitting around the now cleared worktable and ate their pizza while talking about what had happened during Tony’s absence and what was to come now that Tony had just stopped weapons manufacturing. 

“The stocks will fall but since we already slowly withdrew form weapons and had started to focus on medical and technological advances it will help to cushion the fall. But the weapons that are still out there and in the wrong hands have to be destroyed and I have just the idea how. We won’t tell anyone else about this, understood? Only _he_ will be told but not Pepper, not Rhodey and definitely not Stane!”  
Happy and Yinsen nodded in agreement, Tony grinned and grabbed another piece of pizza before addressing Jarvis. “J, could you start a new file on my private server for me?”  
“Of course sir, for you always. Under what name shall I out the file?”  
“Mark II.”

Tony started working on an advanced version of the suit that had gotten him and Yinsen out of the cave and Yinsen despite having seen it the first time – _in a_ ** _cave_** – was stilled awed while watching Tony, as was Happy who hadn’t exactly known what Tony was planning. 

Happy and Yinsen gave their own ideas to improve the armour where they could, like that Jarvis should be made able to walk it around when Tony wasn’t in it so that Tony could keep his identity secret. After asking Jarvis for his consent at the idea – which he gave – Tony built the armour and so Iron Man began to rise… 

 

The armour was almost finished when they saw the TV news about the gala ‘sponsored by Tony Stark’ to which Tony himself hadn’t been invited and since he wouldn’t become a hermit just because he was now afraid of big masses of water and had nightmares almost every time he slept, he decided to go there and maybe get to enjoy himself a bit. 

After thinking about it Happy and Yinsen decided to tag along (thank god Pepper had already bought new clothes for the good Doctor) but their god mood they had from sitting together and talking almost vanished completely when they saw Stane talking to the press. Tony slipped on a friendly mask and did as if nothing was wrong even if the magic inside him screamed that Stane was _wrong_ in a way and stepped into the hall. Happy moved into a more shadowed position to get a better overview over the crowed and Yinsen stayed at Tony’s side – getting introduced as personal physician of Tony (which he was now). 

Tony chatted with some people to be nice and even exchanged few words with Pepper who had been pleasantly surprised at Tony’s appearance. Tony and Yinsen were finally alone for a few minutes and trying to get a bit more breathing room from all the people when a man in a black suit that screamed _government_ approached them.

But before said man reached them a woman stepped into Tony’s personal space so that he had to take a small step back. “Mr Stark.”  
“Yes? What can I do for you Miss…?”

“Everhart, Christine Everhart. Mr Stark do you call this” she shoved him some photos under his nose “responsible?” The photos showed people – glad similar to those that had held Tony and Yinsen – with Stark weapons and even Jericho missiles. Tony’s good mood vanished completely and he asked in an icy tone “From when are they?”

“Yesterday. They were taken in a small town named Gulmira.” Both Tony and Yinsen stiffened at the name and exchanged quick glances – seemed like the Mark II would have his first appearance sooner than thought.

Tony’s gripe on the photos tightened slightly and he said with a for-the-press-smile. “I’m sorry but I’m not my company but I try to change certain things as fast as it’s possible. If you don’t mind I would like to keep these photos and investigate how these weapons came into the possession of these people.”

Everhart nodded stiffly, seemingly unsatisfied at the reaction and walked away with quick steps. Before Tony or Yinsen could say anything to the other, the man in the black suit stepped towards them.  
“I’m sorry Mr Stark if the moment isn’t perfect. My name is Agent Phil Coulson. I’m working for the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, also known as-“ “As SHIELD, I know. What can I do for you Agent Coulson? Does Director Fury need something from me?”

Agent Coulson seemed a bit taken aback at the comeback – it seemed like Nick hadn’t told his Agent that SHIELD and Tony had already met – but the other man quickly regained his composure.

“Yes. The Director had asked me to speak to you – preferably in private – about how you escaped from your captors alongside Dr Yinsen. If I’m allowed the remark; the Director seemed worried about you Mr Stark the whole time you had been captured and wanted to clear a few details with you. But since he is extremely busy at the moment, he couldn’t come personally.”

Tony relaxed his hold on the photos and tucked them into a breast pocket while smiling slightly sadly. “I expected him not to come personally. At least not here… Alright Agent Coulson you can accompany us back to my house and there we can talk. Maybe even get a hold of Nick through a phone call.”

He gave Happy the signal that they were going and Happy left the hall to get the car. Yinsen walked alongside Tony as he led the way out while Agent Coulson followed them, still trying to sort the information he had been given by the billionaire. It seemed like the Director had withheld a huge amount of information concerning Tony Stark, which wasn’t that unusual but unusual enough.

 

On their way out they met Stane (again) and Tony was talked into letting a few photos taken with Stane. Tony forced a smile on his face when the older man grabbed his hand for the photo – his magic screamed at him to take this man out but he restrained it, instead thinking of finding prove that Stane had something to do with the underhand weapons sell because his magic reacted like that.

When he finally let go, Tony practically fled to his car where Happy was already waiting with Agent Coulson and Yinsen hot on his heels. Happy gave Tony a questioning look concerning the Agent and Tony just muttered. “He comes with us.”

Tony drove the car – with Happy in the front passenger seat, Yinsen and Agent Coulson in the backseats – and enjoyed the wind wiping at his face. The feeling of the wind on his skin always managed it to drain away negative emotions such as anger.

When they reached the house Jarvis opened the gates for them and let them onto the premises. Tony drove the car down into the garage to the other cars and got out of it once he had stopped. He strolled towards his desk were Jarvis was displaying a few facts they didn’t take into account when designing the suit – such as that it would freeze at a certain height. He quickly took in Jarvis’ suggestion concerning this problem and approved it. “You know what, throw a little hot-rod red in there.” 

“Yes, _that_ will help to keep you a low profile.”

“Hey! I like it.” That was all Jarvis needed to start painting the almost finished suit and Tony turned back to the other three people in the room (that were not AIs).

"How about we call Nick and then you can ask the questions you want to ask?" Without awaiting an answer from Agent Coulson, Tony turned around and sat down at his worktable, the other three following the example.

"J, could you call Nick for me?"

"Of course sir."

A screen lit up and after a few seconds of waiting the face of Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, greeted them.

"Tony." 

"Hi Nick. Sorry I didn't call sooner."

"Hope for you that you are really sorry... So, what can I do for you Tony?"

 "You send one of your Agents to me and he seemed extremely surprised that I knew about SHIELD and you. Can it be that you forgot to tell him a few things? I mean it's not unusual that you din't mention things but i believe you overdid it this time."

To anyone else who didn't know the Director it would look like his face hadn't changed the slightest while Tony talked but Tony and Agent Coulson both saw the small signs that told them that he really had forgotten.

Tony laughed out loud. "Oh my god, you really did forget to tell him!"

Now Fury's face turned slightly angry at what Tony had said. "I'm sorry _Stark_ " Tony flinched at the use of his last name out of Nick's mouth. "I was a _bit_ preoccupied, first with you being captured and then your miraculous escape!"

Tony looked slightly ashamed; Nick had been _worried_ for him even if he didn’t outright say it.  

“Sorry Nick…”

Nick Fury let out a small sigh and said. “Don’t worry kid.”

“But-“

Tony’s reply was cut short when Agent Coulson took his turn to thrown in his own two cents. “I’m sorry sir to interrupt but my mission was it to find out how Mister Stark escaped. But you didn’t tell me about previous interactions between SHIELD and Mr Stark.”

“Agent Coulson, I don’t believe it is really necessary for you to know the details especially not since I promised someone to keep them secret and in this case I will uphold my promise.”

Fury looked Coulson dead into the eyes (with his one) who nodded in understanding and turned back to Tony. “But since you already took my away from work with call you can at least tell me how you did escape.”

“Well long story short: they wanted my to built the Jericho, I refused and instead built an armour to escape with Yinsen. Which reminds me, Yinsen meet Director Nick Fury. Nick meet Doctor Ho Yinsen, he saved my life in that cave.”

“It is an honour to meet you Director Fury.” Yinsen said politely.

“I think that’s my line Doctor, after all you saved Tony’s life. You have my thanks.”

“Ah… uhm… No need to thank me, he is a good man.”

“That he is, if a bit too stubborn sometimes.”

“Hey! Don’t talk like I’m not here anymore! Anyway I told you how I escaped-” “In little detail” “- because I would like you to have my back in this. I created a better armour but I don’t want it to get into anyone else’s hands, which includes SHIELD, and want to make it look like the armour is my bodyguard while in reality I’m the one in it. I could work alongside SHIELD but with no ties and I will destroy all of my weapons out there that got dealt under the table. I also would like you to look into who it was that dealt them – my guess is Stane.”

“Alright I think we can work with that but you have to work on the secret identity part yourself a bit. Are personnel from SHIELD allowed to know? We will also look into the dealing business for you but why Stane?”

“I would prefer it if only higher ranking Agents knew such as your partner Maria Hill, Clint and this Natasha Clint told me about. Agent Coulson already knows now because of this talk but I don’t think it will be a problem, he seems like a nice guy that can keep secrets.”

“He is one of my best.” Nick agreed. Meanwhile Coulson was a bit taken aback by the mentioning of three names of people he knew pretty well. How come he didn’t know that Stark and they had a connection? Had he gotten rusty or had they hidden it that well? But come to think of it, Clint had seemed a bit on edge the past few month and it overlapped with the time of Stark’s capture. How were Clint and Stark related to each other?

“About Stane” Tony continued, not concerned with the thoughts running through the Agents mind that was sitting beside him. “He gives me even more the creeps than before Afghanistan and he even filled and injunction against me! I’m pretty sure that he has something to do with all that has happened recently, I just need prove but I can’t walk into SI right know _because_ of Stane.”

Nick nodded in understanding. “Alright I will do what I can about it. For now I would like Agent Coulson to stay with you in case Stane tries something funny. I know you know have an invincible armour but it’s better for my nerves when I know that Agent Coulson is at you side.” With this Fury ended the call without any words of goodbye.

“Well looks like you will stay some time with us. Shall I show you to your room Agent Coulson?”

Tony almost bit himself on his tongue when he slipped back to the speech pattern he had as a child. It hadn’t happened for some time – Tony had trained himself into talking like everyone else but when his emotions ran high or when he was just exhausted it came back.

He showed Coulson where he could sleep and excused himself, saying that he was tired himself and ignoring the worried looks Happy and Yinsen gave him when he said that – he never admitted to being tired and he would often stay several days awake without sleep without any side effects.

While dressing into comfortable boxers and a shirt Tony had a feeling that he would again have these strange dreams that plagued him since the first time he had met Maria…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I didn't mention any dreams/nightmares before but I think it was better to mention them sooner...


	5. Dreams and a Nightly Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm in a relatively good mood - except for the stupid headache that won't leave me alone *grumble* - I'm so nice to present to you chapter 5!
> 
> BTW: Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos! I love to read them and know that you like this story! (^_^)/

_A giant blue figure with red eyes was sitting in front of him and instead of feeling fear at the sight; he felt happiness and satisfaction._

_“You did well today little magician! I never would have believed that our races could fight together but here you are and showed me otherwise!”_

_He felt himself grinning. “Well giant, maybe we did a step to a different future together through this battle and I would be honoured if I could count you to my friends.”_

_“…You really are different from the others of your race… The honour would be mine, little magician.”_

_“Well then I hope to see you again.” He held out his hand, forgetting the consequences this could have for him and the blue giant reached for it, forgetting too. Their hands touch and his armour begins to crumble, they hastily let go. “I’m so-“ The apology sticks in the giants throat as they both see the exposed flesh turn blue before return back to it original colour._

_He gives the giant a panicked look, not wanting to comprehend what just happened but his brain giving him the answer nonetheless. The giant just stares back at him. “I won’t tell as long as you don’t want me to little magician.”_

_He gets out a pitiful sounding “Thank you my friend.” and vanished in a puff of red smoke…_

_Angry voices… his own and somebody else’s…_

_He’s falling… darkness everywhere and his own core tears at him… Where is he? …Who is he?_

_Blinding light… disorientation… A woman kneels before him…_ _“I am Maria and who are you?”_

**_“Tony!”_ **

 

Tony awoke with a start and a silent scream on his lips; his hand had unconsciously gone over his arc reactor while the other was grabbing his hair as if he wanted to rip it out. He never had such clear dreams about what he assumed was his before (but how? He had already been an adult in these memories!) and to think that he had feared of dreams of the torture he had gone through… Somehow this dream had been just as worse as one of torture and caves would have been but Tony couldn’t really say why…

Tony practically jumped out of his bed to quickly changed his clothes and made his way to his workshop.  
“Is everything all right, sir? Your heart rate is extremely high, should I awaken Mr Hogan or Mr Yinsen?”

Tony jumped at Jarvis’ sudden words and quickly shook his head. “No… no that won’t be necessary, J. I… I just need to do something to sort my thoughts.”

“…If you say so sir. I will ask Dummy to make you some Hot Chocolate then.”

A small smile flitted across Tony’s features as he heard these words. “Thanks Jarvis.”

“For you always sir.”

 

Coulson didn’t know _why_ he had woken up at such an ungodly hour but woken up he had and he could tell that he wouldn’t be able to find some sleep again before he found out what had woken him up.

Coulson put on some of the clothes Stark had lend him (since it had already been to late to drive back to his own home) and silently wandered the slightly illuminated hallway.

“Can I maybe help you Agent Coulson?”

The sudden voice startled Coulson and he turned around on the spot searching for the source till he remembered that Stark had mentioned an AI as the ‘housekeeper’.

“Uhm… No thank you…”

“Jarvis, Agent Coulson.”

“No thank you Jarvis. I just couldn’t sleep anymore.”

“… Maybe you would like to spend some time with sir who is currently in the workshop.”

That surprised Coulson, why would Stark be awake? …Of course, nightmares about his captures were surely keeping him awake. Should he go and keep him company or should he leave the younger man alone? But then again no one should have to shoulder something like this alone.

Decision made Coulson turned around and went into the direction of the workshop.

“I think that is a good idea. Thank you Jarvis.”

“A pleasure Agent Coulson.”

“…Call me Phil.”

If the AI had a face, Phil was sure he would be wearing a smug smile on his face now.

 

Tony was fiddling around with a new smart phone design but his heart wasn’t really in it - the dream still fresh in his mind and the Hot Chocolate forgotten beside him. Suddenly he threw the part he had in his hand away so that it smashed in a wall but it didn’t bring him any satisfaction seeing it crumble into pieces. Instead these pieces reminded him of the crumbling armour of his dream and blue skin beneath…

“For whatever reason you threw it at the wall, I don’t think the phone was to blame Mr Stark.”

Tony whirled around, nearly crashing into the desk and stared at Agent Coulson who was standing in the doorway. How had he gotten in? Jarvis, of course…

As the Agent stepped closer towards Tony, he saw that he wasn’t wearing his suit but instead one of his Black Sabbath shirts he had given the Agent, jeans, he was barefoot and his hair was slightly rumpled.

Not wanting to be caught staring Tony turned back around and took the now cold mug of hot chocolate into his hands. “Do you need something Agent Coulson? Or do SHIELD Agents nowadays not sleep anymore?”

“Some do but others prefer to stroll through the darkness.”

“And you belong to the later category? Just my luck…” The last part Tony mumbled into his mug as he took a sip – and grimaced. He always preferred warm Hot Chocolate and not cold one, especially not when the cold drink reminded him of the coldness in his dream. A metallic arm nudged him into the side and Tony turned to find Dummy with a fresh steaming mug. A small smile graced his face and he patted Dummy’s head in thanks as he took the mug.

“Thanks buddy.”

Dummy took the mug with the cold hot chocolate (and what kind of paradox was that?) away and Tony revelled in the feeling of the hot mug in his hands while trying to ignore the Agents presence (who had watched the scene without a comment).

After a minuet of silence Tony sighed and gave up. “Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down Agent Coulson?”

Not needing further invitation, Coulson walked around the table and sat down opposite from Tony, eyeing the engineer curiously (who would have thought that Stark would drink Hot Chocolate after a nightmare instead of alcohol?) without looking too curious.

“…Do you want some too?”

Startled Coulson asked “What?” and this earned himself an isn’t-it-obvious-look but Tony elaborated nonetheless. “Hot Chocolate, do you want some?”

“…Yes please.”

“J?” “Dummy is already making another mug for Phil.”

“’Phil’? How come you are on first name basis with Agent Coulson after not even a day and I’m still ‘sir’?” Tony asked with a whiny voice and Coulson could swear that the AI would be smiling if he could. “Phil offered himself that I should call him so and I call you ‘sir’ since you are my creator. …But be assured, it is meant as a term of endearment when I say it.”

The first true smile that Coulson saw from Stark broke out on said man’s features as the AI said that and Coulson couldn’t help but think that Stark look good when he was smiling like this.

 

They sat till the sun rose up in the sky together in the workshop, sometime talking – about little things like favourite food, colour etc. – or just sitting in silence – Tony rebuilding the phone he had shattered and Phil (yes they had decided to call the other with their first name) just watching him while sipping on his Hot Chocolate (which they always got new supply from Dummy when their mugs ran empty).

Yinsen and Happy found them like this once they walked into the workshop to look for Tony and try to coax him into eating breakfast.

Tony was explaining to Phil on what course he wanted to take the company now that they were finally out of the weapons business. Every now and then Phil would make suggestions and Tony’s face would lit up like a Christmas tree in excitement and tell Jarvis to ‘keep it in mind’.

Yinsen and Happy felt bad to interrupt the obvious harmony between the two but they still would get Tony to eat something solid and maybe Phil could help them persuade Tony…


	6. Search and Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a good mood again (my first motorbike lesson on the street went extremely well despite the fact that I had been ultra nervous) and so I thought to give you guys chapter 6. ^_^  
> Oh and before I forget it: I'm probably going on a 2-3 week vacation (at least that is the plan...) and thus won't be able to post new chapters but don't worry I will give you chapter 7 on Sunday. :)  
> I will also try to continue writing on this story while on vacation and maybe I can even finish it since I'm planning to make it a 12 chapter story and I'm currently on chapter 9.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are as always welcomed! *hint* :D

The next few days went by relatively normal, which meant in the Stark-Hogan-Yinsen-Coulson household that they would talk about everything that came to their minds, watch movies together and after they had made a big shopping tour, eating traditional dishes from Yinsen's homeland.

For Tony and Phil it also meant staying in contact with Fury about SHIELD's progress, testing the new 'Iron Man' armour and spending time together when they should be sleeping but just couldn't.

Phil learned many things about Tony during these nights: his favourite colours were red and surprisingly not gold but green, he loved to drink hot chocolate because it would remind him of his time with his deceased mother and butler, he would read everything that he got into his fingers be it novels, technic magazines or books about all kind of myths, he didn't drink much alcohol (even if the press said otherwise) only for really important things like birthday parties of people that were important to him, he loved the feeling of wind on his skin because it was comforting to him and Tony had also developed a fear of his head being under water.

In return Tony learned a few things about Phil: his favourite colour was blue, he was SHIELD's handler, which meant that normally he was responsible for newer recruits and outside relationships (to other government organizations or important people), his favourite TV show was 'Super Nanny' (which Tony had found hilarious because he could imagine Phil sitting in front of the TV and taking notes), he was a Captain America fan and even collected the trading cards.

They got along pretty well and almost even forgot why Phil  was even staying with Tony (but the daily updates from Fury reminded them) and then after a week...

 

Happy and Yinsen had gone out to pick up the food they had ordered (because the place didn't deliver it home), Phil was under the shower after the training session Tony and he had taken, which left Tony alone in the living room.

He was lounging on the couch already showered and working on the newest tablet for SI when the lights darkened. Tony wanted to ask Jarvis what was wrong when he heard it; a high pitch sound that freezed him up. The tablet tumbled down to the ground and black shiny shoes appeared in Tony's line of vision. His eyes travelled upwards and he locked eyes with the one man that had played the role of godfather for the last thirteen years publicly: Obadiah Stane.

"Well Tony, you really didn't make it easy for me to get to you. These government Agents you send in my trail and you yourself being the whole time surrounded by these low lives." Obadiah sat down next to Tony but angling himself so that he could look comfortably down on him. "My contact from Afghanistan showed me something really interesting that he dug out of the desert but what we couldn't find was a power source for it and I am pretty sure that you wouldn't leave something like that lying around. So where is it, mh?" Tony just glared at Stane and tried to move something, anything but except for a slight twitch in the shoulder that cause his lose shirt to slightly slip down and the light of the arc reactor was made barely visible. Stane saw it and moved his and Tony began to panic. Trying to access his magic he thought panicky _‘Happy, Yinsen, Jarvis, Phil, help. Anybody help me. PHIL!’_

 

Phil had finished his shower and had already changed when the light went darker. “Jarvis, is everything all right?”

When he didn’t get an answer he slowly opened the door to the hall and checked if it was clear, when it was he silently sneaked his way to his room and got his gun.

Once he had his gun in his hand, he checked the hallway again and began his search for Tony. He heard a voice coming from the living room that wasn’t Tony’s and he could have sworn that he heard Tony’s panicked voice in his head calling he name (which was preposterous but he still quickened his step a bit).

He peaked around the corner and what he saw made his heart speed up a tad: Obadiah Stane was leaning over Tony, inspecting something on Tony’s chest that seemed to glow in a light blue.

Stane said something that sounded like “Of course you would have the golden egg on you. You know, when I ordered the hit on you I worried that I killing the golden goose but you see it’s fate that you survived then because you had one last golden egg. Good that I brought this along then.” Stane picked something out of a bag that looked like a metallic claw and brought it to Tony’s chest from where the light was coming. A click resounded in the silent room and Tony arched slightly upwards, letting out a pained groan.

Phil took that as his cue to take action and slowly tiptoed closer, weapon at the ready and trained on Stane. Just as he wanted to tell Stane to ‘step the hell away from him’, Stane ripped out the glowing device out of Tony’s chest completely, the later letting out a pained noise that almost let Phil lose his cool Agent composure.

He took another step towards the two and said in a cool and calm voice that didn’t tell even in the slightest how he felt at the sight of his friend lying there, death pale and his friend’s godfather the one killing him slowly. “Step away from him and give me what you took from him.”

Stane whirled around in surprise but masked it pretty quickly (he wasn’t a business man for nothing). “Ah one of the dogs returns. Here to watch Tony die?”

Phil ignored Stane’s words and instead repeated his demands. “I said step away from him and give me what you took from him.”

“Oh you mean this little thing?” He turned the glowing device in his hand. “Beautiful, isn’t it? It’s Tony’s 9th symphony and it will revolutionise the world if he wouldn’t be so stubborn about it and keep it hidden from everyone.” Tony let out another pained noise and glared daggers at Stane. Phil realised that Tony had grown even paler in the few minutes that had passed and wanted nothing more than to shoot that bastard in front of him down so that he could help Tony.  
“I repeat it one last time: step. Away. From. Him. Or I _will_ shoot you.”

Stane wasn’t really listening to Phil’s words anymore and instead talked about how they would change the future of weapons technology with the little device he had _ripped out of Tony’s chest_.

A shot rang cut of Stane’s rambling and the older man crumbled to the floor – the device staying luckily in one piece. Phil hurried over towards the dead body and grabbed the devices out of the cooling hands. He kneeled in front of Tony. “How should I put it in?”

Tony moved his mouth slightly but no tone came out and Phil began to panic – outwardly he stayed cool to comfort Tony but inside he was a mess.  
“We are back! Sorry that it took so lo-“ Happy broke up midsentence when he saw the scene before him and Phil almost sobbed in relieve when he saw Yinsen behind the bodyguard/driver.  
“Doctor I need your help here immediately!”

Yinsen hurried to them, sidestepping the dead body and took the device out of Phil’s hands. Phil stepped aside to give Yinsen space and stuffed his hands into his pockets giving the picture of perfect calm but he just really wanted to run his hands through his hair in frustration (a tick he had begun to pick up from the one person that was lying pale on the couch). What god had it done that Phil had stayed with Tony for over a week when Obadiah still almost killed him?

Phil’s train of thought was interrupted a small click resounded in the room after Yinsen had put the device back in and Tony arched upwards (again), seeming to be breathing easier now that whatever it was, was back where it belonged. Yinsen steered Tony in a more comfortable position since the later was still partly paralysed and now that the fear of death wasn’t on the forefront of his mind, Tony drifted exhaustedly into an uneasy sleep.

“We better let him rest but maybe it would be better at least one of us stays near him. Just in case he needs someone…” Yinsen whispered and the other two nodded in agreement. Happy picked up the bags full of food he had dropped in shock and brought it into the kitchen before carrying the coffee table a bit more away from the dead body. He also put some comfortable pillows on the ground and set himself down, laying down a pack of cards, totally ignoring the dead body a few feet away from him and Yinsen sat down next to him after having checked Tony again. Meanwhile Phil called Fury and told him what had happened without mentioning the device, yet. (Tony should be the one to tell Fury about that since they seemed to know each other well enough.) After that he sat down opposite Happy (and thus closest to Tony) and they started to play card games till the SHIELD Agents together with Director Fury came to take the corpse away.

Fury stayed with them after SHIELD Agents had cleaned up (Tony had surprisingly slept through it) and took part in their little card game, waiting for Tony to wake up…


	7. One Secret coming out and hiding another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As promised Chapter 7! But because I'm currently writing on Chapter 12 (it might become a 13 Chapter story after all...), I'm giving you guys chapter 8 too! See it as an apology that I can't give you an update for 3 weeks. 
> 
> You all would make me really happy if you left comments (or kudos) so that I can read them all when I get back from my vacation. :)

_“I will tell him. He deserves to learn it from someone and not like I did!”_

_“You will do no such thing Tony. When the time comes I will tell him myself.”_

_“Oh and when?! When he stumbled across it and will think himself as some kind of monster?! Why? Why didn’t you tell us? Were you so disgusted with what we truly were that you kept it from us too? Tell me_ father _, why you did that to my brother and I! You took us for a purpose, what was it? Tell me!”_

_“I will tell him when the time is right and you have no right to question your king. But I will tell you why I took you; I thought we could unite our kingdoms-“ Tony began to laugh, bitter tears running down his face. “We weren’t more than trophies then! By the nine, …I have to get to my brother.”_

_He took a step forwards but was blasted back. “You will do no such thing!” Tony jumped up, tears still running down his face and he screamed in anger as he ran towards the man he once called father._

 

The feelings of anger and betrayal followed Tony into the waking world and he fell from the couch he had been lying on. Trying to regain his heavy breathing, he heard concerned voice close to him.

“-ny? What is it? Are you alright?”

“Boss do you need something?”

“Tony?”

A hand touched his shoulder and Tony slapped it away in fright, crawling backwards till he hit the couch.

When his vision cleared, Tony saw Nick who had been the one to touch him and was now frowning – or as much as he could with only one visible eyebrow – and Phil, Yinsen and Happy were standing behind him, all three looking concerned.

“You alright now son?” Nick asked with his gruff voice but the concern was obvious to those that knew what they were looking (or more listening) for.

“Y-yeah, sure. Everything peachy Nick.”

Nick gave him the typical don’t-bullshit-me-look (typical for Tony) and the other three didn’t look convinced either.   
“Yeah well maybe it would be more convincing if you weren’t shaking like a leaf and hadn’t tears streaming down your face.” Tony touched his face and saw his hand shaking as he did so. He tried to bring himself back under control but seeing that it didn’t work, Fury didn’t hesitate to close the distance between them and close his arms around Tony.

Tony grabbed the older mans clothes and really tried to get himself under control while Fury whispered comforting words into his ear just like he had done years ago when Maria and the older Jarvis had died.

After a few minutes Tony regained control and Nick let go of him, the later turning around and said: “If this” (meaning the fact that Nick Fury had feelings and had openly showed them) “ever gets out I will make your lives a living hell.”

They all nodded in understanding and Phil stepped up to help Tony back onto the couch who accepted the help gladly. Happy hurried to the kitchen and came back with a tray full of mugs with Hot Chocolate. ‘Seems like Jarvis rebooted and already thought of such things.’ Happy held out one mug. “Thanks Hap.” “No problem Boss.”

They sat around in silence, everyone a mug of Hot Chocolate in hand – even Fury – after some time Tony’s eyes travelled over the dark stains on the floor and broke the silence. “So what story are we going to tell the world?”

“He’s on vacation. Small planes have such a high crash rate.” Phil said normally as if they were talking about the weather.

“Good, okay…”

Silence settled again and after a few minutes Yinsen broke the silence this time. “If it is all right to ask; what is your relationship with Tony, Director? I mean… uhm…”

Fury sighed and exchanged a quick glance – which you would miss if you blinked – with Tony who just shrugged. “He is… my godson, kind of. His mother asked me to keep an eye on him should something happen to her but since I’m the Director of SHIELD and have thus a few enemies that would love to get their grabby fingers on any kind of leverage, we decided it would be best to hide this connection between us. And it would be better if it stayed hidden.” The threat in his voice wasn’t hidden when he said that and he immediately got replies to it.

“I would never spill out secret, especially not if they are about the boss or if they might endanger him!” “I think Yinsen and I agree with Happy’s statement, we wouldn’t do anything to endanger our friend. Isn’t that right?” “That’s correct Phil.”

Fury looked at all three of them and saw the sincerity in their eyes and body language. ‘Seems like Tony has the best friends one could hope for at his side.’

“Good. Now Tony, you mentioned a suit. Care to show me?”

The big smile he got in return was answer enough and together they went down where Tony explained his ideas more thoroughly while showing of his armour to his ‘godfather’ and if the other four always kept Tony in their line of sight to ensure that everything was alright, and if not, well they would make it…

 

Iron Man was introduced shortly after the enouncement of Obadiah’s ‘tragic death in a plane crash’ and even though the world was wary at the beginning they quickly learned to love their new hero.

Meanwhile Tony as Iron Man cleaned up the mess his weapons had made and outside his armour worked harder on things that would really help the world like new medical equipment and clean energy.

He still met as often as he could with Phil even though the other man was also extremely busy but since he now had taken the unofficial role as liaison between Iron Man and SHIELD they at least had these official meeting to look forward to.

Yinsen stayed with Tony as his personal doctor and Happy still stayed as his bodyguard but now he and Tony would box together to train Tony’s reflexes for when he was in and out of the armour.

As time went by Tony realised that the palladium of the arc reactor was slowly poisoning him and he tried to find another metal to replace the palladium with Jarvis, without any success. So he tried to use his magic to help him out but it together with the chlorophyll he drank was only slowing the poisoning but didn’t stop it (not that it was that surprising after all the source of the poisoning sat in his chest).

After that he slowly retreated from the others, wanting to spare them the sight of him slowly dying (again), especially Phil who after the thing with Obadiah always tried to make sure if Tony was okay be after a mission or when he just stayed to long in the lab without rest (Yinsen and Happy would call Phil, who call Tony and berate him for being so careless with his health).

Yinsen and Happy of course realised this and tried to get him to talk about what was wrong (Yinsen had a guess but he wanted to be sure) but Tony just deflected their worried enquiries and retreated even more – which wasn’t that easy if you lived with two of four people that could read you pretty well. Jarvis pleaded with him to tell the others but Tony couldn’t bring himself to.

When after a month of avoiding Yinsen, Happy, calls from Phil, Nick and even Clint (who had heard from Phil who had heard from Yinsen about Tony’s behaviour), the five had enough and ganged up on Tony, which meant that they all stormed the lab (Jarvis had opened the doors for them since he had Tony’s best interest in mind).

Tony sat slumped over his desk, movements sluggish. Phil was the one to approach him – the others hot on his heels – and tapped Tony on the shoulder to get his attention. Tony jumped on his seat, almost falling from the chair – which would have been a funny sight had it not been for the paleness and the dark lines on Tony’s skin.

Yinsen immediately stepped forward and looked at Tony with a critical eye. “Jarvis, please give me Tony’s medical record.”

“With pleasure Yinsen.”

A holoscreen lit up and showed the fact that Tony was suffering from Palladium poisoning, which Yinsen told the others. “Why didn’t you tell us Tony? We could have helped you.”

“I…” Tony looked away from them and then said quietly: “I didn’t want you to worry…”

“Of course we would worry you dumb tin man!” Clint shouted. “We are family, we always worry. So it’s no reason to hide something like this from us!”

“I didn’t want you to see me die slowly!” Tony shouted back and thus halted Clint perfectly before he could say more. “I tried every possible metal and metal combination! Nothing is working and I couldn’t just let you all see how I slowly die…”

Tony raised a hand to his head and hid his eyes. He was getting a headache…

Suddenly arms wrapped around him from all sides and when he let his hand fall limply in his lap he saw that everyone – except Fury – was standing around him, hugging him. Instead of joining the little hug moment Nick crossed his arms over his chest and said in his gruff voice: “We will find a cure. Maybe there is something in the records Howard left with SHIELD before his death.”

Tony slowly nodded in acknowledgement and the others let go of him one by one until only Phil was left standing behind him, hands still on Tony’s shoulders.

“Okay… I’m sorry-“

“Save it boss. You should have told us but since we now all know what’s going on we should concentrate on finding a cure instead of the mistakes you made while dealing _alone_ with it.”

Happy said before turning to the stairs and exclaiming. “I’m going to order some food since that will take time. Yinsen do you want to come with me?”

“Sure.”

They left the lab and this left Tony with the SHIELD Agents/Director alone, the later also leaving to get everything shipped here that Howard left in SHIELD’s care.

Phil grabbed a chair and sat down besides Tony while Clint sat down in a clear spot on the table.

“No worries Tony, I’m sure we will find something and then you can back to annoy us with your techno babble.” Clint said lightly, no trace of his outburst from before left.

“If you say so bird brain.”

They both squabbled a bit like they always did in each others presence (but never really meaning what they said) and Phil just looked on with interest. After some time he interrupted Tony who was just trying to make his point clear to Clint why his repulsors were cool.  
“You know, none of you two ever told me how you know each other.”

Clint and Tony turned to Phil, the former having almost forgotten the presence of his superior.

“Ah, well you see, that was shortly after my mother’s, Jarvis’ and Howard‘s deaths. I went to visit Nick in the HQ – disguised of course – to get away from Stane who was nagging me about the latest weapon designs. But Nick was busy and so I just strolled around till I came to the shooting area were everyone was training their shooting skills and there was only one guy that didn’t use any kind of gun but bow and arrow and looked to be around my age.”  
“And the curious idiot he was, he entered the shooting range and stepped behind me, I had been so concentrated on my training since I was new and one of the youngest. Tony just started talking behind me and made me miss my target.”  
“’Miss your target’ is nicely phrased! You shot in the ceiling but since you didn’t use a normal arrow in this shot it bounced back and nearly hit one of the guys on the range. The poor guy nearly pissed himself!” Tony said laughing – but grapping the table for support – and Clint just scratched his head.

“Yeah, well even if I had hit him, it wouldn’t have been such a lose. Always disliked that guy.”

“Why didn’t I hear about that incident?”

“I think you were off base during that time. But anyway I turned back to give the one who had ruined my shoot a mouthful when I saw this guy” Clint jabbed his finger at Tony who just grinned “laughing his ass of at the sight of the other Agent’s face. Then Fury suddenly turned up and said ‘Kid get your ass out of here before you cause anymore trouble.’” Clint tried to imitate Fury’s voice but failed greatly. “Curious of who the one was that had ruined my shot and that would cause Fury to go so gentle on him – he didn’t make him take a special training course for this stunt after all – I followed them through the vents.”

“Nick brought me to his office and I gladly took of the stupid wig and sunglasses. He asked me what was wrong, why I would come to him personally instead of just calling. Told him that I just needed to see someone that didn’t want something from me, even if only for a moment. Caused Nick to let out a long-suffering sigh, he even mumbled something about ‘Stupid Stane’ and other things. We talked for a few minutes about different things and then I made my way back to my home. While feeling the whole time like someone was stalking me. Called Happy whom I had just hired recently to pick me up when Legolas came out of nowhere.”  
“Your face was just great especially when your sunglasses fell down and you stared wide-eyed at me!” Clint laughed and Tony would have hit him playfully if he had the strength for it.  
“Well after that one thing followed another and Clint of course figured out who I was, but promised not to tell anyone. We hit off right away and stayed in contact. That’s it basically. Anything to add feather brain?”

“Nope tin can.”

 

They talked some and after a while Happy and Yinsen returned with food and Nick with some Agents carrying a few boxes.

The Agents were dismissed and together they looked through notes, pictures and other things they found. Clint let out a small cry of triumph as he dug out an old film roll. “Maybe there is something on it that could help!”

Happy quickly dug out the film projector and they let the film roll – Tony not really interested in what Howard had to say, kept looking through the notes while the others concentrated on the screen.

It were cuts from the video Tony showed at the opening of the Expo that was taking place and after some time the others lost hope that anything useful until suddenly the scene changed again and Howard said: “Tony. I know that I wasn’t the best father when Maria came one day with you in tow. The suddenness of your presence threw me of the track and I distanced me even more… You are too you young to understand this right now so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you. And someday you will realise that it represent a whole lot more than just peoples inventions. It represents my life’s work. This is the key to the future. I’m limited by the technology of my time. But one day you will figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be, the greatest gift given to me… is you!”

The film ended and no one except for Tony, Jarvis and Nick really understood what Howard had meant when he said that ‘Maria came one day with [him] in tow’ and not what the others were thinking, that Maria’s (supposed) pregnancy hadn’t been planned.

Tony mentally revised the words Howard had said ‘key to the future’, ‘limited’… And suddenly it clicked in Tony’s head. He shakily stood up and the others followed him when he went to one of his cars. “Where are you going?”

“I need to go to SI HQ, the solution is there.”

Happy and Clint accompanied Tony while the others cleared some space. Once the model was at Tony’s home, one thing followed another and suddenly Tony wasn’t dying anymore. The celebrated that evening and if Phil and Tony hovered closer around each other that evening, well, no one was going to comment – not even Clint…


	8. Of Demigods and Mortals

When Tony came back from his latest personal mission, he found a piece of paper on his desk with Phil’s handwriting on it:

_‘Was reassigned with Clint to New Mexico because of strange happenings there. Sorry I couldn’t tell you in person. Had to go immediately. Phil_

_P.s.: Take care of yourself, if not Yinsen_ will _tell me!’_

Tony sighed with a fond smile on his face, he and Phil had even grown closer since the Palladium poison incident and since then Phil always tried to make sure that Tony was all right. He had even given Tony his emergency SHIELD number, which only few people had and Tony in return gave Phil a code that would alert Jarvis if something were wrong. To Phil’s birthday Tony had even given him one of the bracelets that had been with him when Maria had found him (of course he hadn’t told Phil what they meant – to him and in general – and had to coax the slightly older man into taking it).

Tony broke out of his musing before turning to Jarvis. “J could you look into any strange happenings in New Mexico for me?”

"Of course sir... It seems like what the government call a satellite crashed near Puente Antiguo and was secured but" "but since Phil was assigned there it means something else is going on. If Phil call for help tell me immediately."

"As you wish sir."

 

Hours went by with no word from Phil - which wasn't unusual but still - and Tony distracted himself with his newest idea for the suit, one that would only need some bracelets to built around him. He had some problem to get the suit to properly fold around him without hurting him since only bracelets on the hands wouldn’t help the suit to know how his legs were positioned… The only solution would be to wear similar bracelets on his feet but before he could do that he had to work out the last flaws, so he would have to continue to use the Mark VI for the time being.

After a few more hours of tinkering Tony stood up and went upstairs to grab something to eat, otherwise Yinsen would tell Phil and maybe he could even talk Yinsen into making one of these mean dishes he could cook…

 

Meanwhile in New Mexico:

 

Phil had been trying to interrogate the blond haired, blue-eyed man when suddenly his beeper went of and he went outside to see what it was that was important enough to disturb him.

In the end it hadn’t been anything that important, just a fluctuation from the hammer that had been analysed when the blond man had been near it, which was admittedly interesting but it would have been able to wait a few more minutes.

As he stepped into the room, the blond man uttered the first words he had heard from him “Good bye.”

“’Good by?’ I just got back.” Something was of about that man, he seemed to have the training of a soldier but didn’t seem to work for anyone be it for money or just to serve his country.

After a few minutes of silence in which the man just stared at the ground with a mournful aura, one of Phil’s subordinates came into the room to announce that the man had a visitor.

 

The visitor turned out to be Dr Erik Selvig who tried to sell Phil that the man they had in custody was named “Donald Blake” and a Doctor at that. Phil had meet many doctors in his life, be it medical or otherwise, and the man inside didn’t strike him as one. The search also came up negative, despite that Phil was curious and he was sure if Tony was here he would just release “Donald” to see what would happen next just because of that curiosity. Normally he wouldn’t just follow such wimps but it was because he had spend so much time with Tony that the younger man had rubbed of on him, whatever the reason he let “Donald” go with Selvig. He followed them with his eyes as they made their way to leave the premises – but not before “Donald” snatched one of Dr Foster’s notebooks from a table (and who had let it lie there around so carelessly anyway?) – and played around with the bracelet on his let arm, while shouting out to them. “Doctor Selvig, just keep him away from the bars.”

The doctor reassured him he would – as if – and Phil watched them go, before turning to another Agent. “Follow them.”

 

Phil couldn’t believe his ears when one of the Agents he had send to keep an eye on “Donald” told him they had sighted “a Xena, Jackie Chan and Robin Hood and Little John” just shortly after they had gotten massive energy readings.

But instead of just going to “Donald” to confront him, he concentrated on the strange markings before him in the ground. “Get someone from linguistics down here.” He said while thinking, ‘Where is Tony when you need him? He could really help with all the books he read about languages (be they dead or alive) and he would be a great help to decipher the reason behind these energy spikes.’

Suddenly the wind picked up around them and the sky darkened. ‘That doesn’t look good…’

And it wasn’t, the clouds spiralled downwards to the ground and as soon as the dirt had settled a giant silver armour was standing where only moments before there had been nothing.

An Agent close to him asked, “Is that one of those Iron Man armours?”

“I don’t think so.” ‘Tony would have told me about a new armour design and last I know he had been working on Mark VII…’

He tried to address the person in the armour, if there was anyone in there but instead of getting a reply the thing suddenly started to something akin to laser beams out of his face. He ran away, behind some cover and watched as the armour – or robot? – just walked away, ignoring them further.

It headed towards Puente Antiguo and Phil together with the other SHIELD Agents tried to follow it but most of their cars were damaged by that thing and so they had to walk to the small town, hoping there wouldn’t be to late to do something.

When they came closer to the small town, Phil could make out “Donald” in some old-fashioned armour (and why did he have the feeling as if he had seen something similar before?) fighting against the silver armour (for a lack of a better word he would call it that but he was sure Tony would disagree).

“Donald” turned it into scrap metal and Phil took the chance to approach him to tell him that they would need to talk about the happenings.

“Donald” at first looked like he wanted to ignore him – he gave of the aura like someone who was in a hurry – but then something seemed to change his mind. “My name is Thor Odinson. Know this Son of Coul; you and I, we fight for the same cause the protection of this world. From this day on you can count me as your ally, if you return the items you have taken from Jane.” “Stolen!” “Borrowed.” He told Dr Foster that she would get it back so that she could continue her research.”

Thor again addressed Phil. “Another condition is that you show me that artefact that you are having on you.”

Phil blinked perplexed at the request. “Artefact?”

“Yes something that shouldn’t be here but you have it your possession.”

Phil pondered a moment what Thor could mean, the only thing he didn’t know the origin of was that bracelet Tony had given him as a birthday present but the demigod couldn’t mean that, could he? He pulled up the arms of his dirty suit jacket and asked, “Do you mean this?”

A silver bracelet with strange markings was now visible on his arm and Thor stared at it before regaining his composure. He nodded, “Yes that is it… When I return, I would like you to tell me how you got into its possession.” “Of course but-“

Thor’s attention had already shifted and he turned to Dr Foster, taking of with her after a small exchange.

Shortly after that Phil could make out another of these strange tornados, apparently Thor had returned wherever he came from. But his sudden disappearance had left question in its path. What was so special about this bracelet that the god would address it when he was clearly in a hurry? Where had Tony gotten it? Many more questions came to Phil’s mind and it seemed only Thor and Tony could answer them and since one was gone to another world, he would have to confront the other…


	9. Chaos and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I'm going against my own words because people begged me on my ff.net account to post more and one in particular. He/She also got me to promise to post 10 tomorrow and if I have the time on Tuesday before I go on my VACATION *ehem* I will also post 11. *sighs* I'm to kind sometimes... BUT now I expect a few comments in return! PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE? AND PLEASE DON'T BEG FOR MORE CHAPTERS, okay?

Phil didn’t get the chance to confront Tony about the bracelet. After Thor’s departure he had to clean up the mess the demigod had left behind together with the other SHIELD Agents and then the affair of the recovered as well as still alive Captain America threw SHIELD out of balance. Phil being SHIELD’s main handler was consulted in how to approach different things with the Captain and Fury kept him on his toes so that he had only occasionally a few minutes of time to call Tony to reassure himself that the genius hadn’t blow himself up in his lab (or while outside as Iron Man but _that_ he would have heard of) or buried under some part of his newly built tower and that he was eating as well as sleeping (relatively) regularly.

And then came Loki…

 

Tony had just finished with connecting the last pieces of the new arc reactor that would power his new tower in New York for at least a year as a test before going on the market for clean energy, and flew back to said tower.

Tony landed the suit on the landing platform and let Jarvis dismantle it while he walked towards Happy and Yinsen who were there to celebrate Tony’s next step for another future of SI with him – that they were missing a few members of their makeshift family was obvious in the air. Tony tried to stomp down the disappointment he felt at the knowledge that Nick, Clint (who had wanted to bring along his partner Natasha whom Tony had now met a few times) and Phil had to cancel their little get together. In the corner of his mind Tony maybe even admitted to himself that the biggest disappointment was that Phil wasn’t here with him, that he hadn’t been able to meet him for quiet some time.

Happy handed him a glass of coke – they would make a real party for the occasion when the others had more time – and they sat down in their respective seats. Tony leaned forward to clink his glass together with Happy’s and Yinsen’s.

“To another step in a new direction for SI.”

Happy and Yinsen echoed the toast and each took a small sip before Jarvis’ voice interrupted their small get-together.

“Sir, Phil is here. He wants to talk to you about something urgently.”

The happiness Tony had felt at the announcement of Phil’s presence immediately vaporised at the last part of Jarvis’ message. “Let him up J.”

“Right away sir.”

Seconds later the door of the elevator opened and Phil stepped outside with a grim – to Tony’s trained eyes – face. “What happened?”

Phil handed him a folder and took a deep breath. “Loki of Asgard came to Earth to get the Tesseract and attacked members of SHIELD, while compromising some of them with some kind of magical sceptre. Tony… Clint has been compromised too.” Tony sat back down on the couch and Phil continued stoically even though he wanted to hug the billionaire at the moment – Clint was one of his best friends and now he had been compromised by some kind of god. “Director Fury wants you to help us, you and your bodyguard. We will need both your expertise. Everything you need to know is in the digital folder I just gave you.”

“Of course I will help. I will get to it right away.” Tony turned to Happy and Yinsen who had been silent so far. “Sorry guys, I have homework to do.”

“No problem boss. Just holler if you need me. Night.”

“I will be checking the medical supply, just in case. Good night Tony, Phil.”

“Good night.” Tony and Phil chorused and the other two left the floor to go to their own.

Tony stepped towards one of his holographic tables and inserted the electronic folder. “Will you stay for the night or are you needed at SHIELD HQ right now?”

Phil stepped beside him, looking at the different screens until his eyes fell on Tony. “I can’t stay but we will see us tomorrow.” “Oh… okay.” He hesitated a moment and then quickly gave Tony a peck on the cheek. Tony was startled out of his thoughts at Phil’s gesture and turned to the other man. The Agent stood his ground as he searched Tony’s face for a sign – they had danced around each other for so long and even though it wasn’t the perfect moment (but when would it ever be?) Phil at least wanted to confess his feelings just in case something went wrong in the next few days. The genius’ face broke out into a smile and Phil let out small sigh of relief. Tony slowly closed the gab between them and gave Phil a chaste kiss on the lips, which the slightly older Agent returned.

When they broke the kiss they stared into each other’s eyes – Tony captivated by Phil’s blue ones and Phil by Tony’s brown with their green rim.  
Phil didn’t want to break the moment but sadly he had to go and he told Tony so. “I have to go Tony.”

Tony’s smile dimed slightly but he nodded in understanding, they had hawk and a god to find. “Okay. Good night.” “Good night, Tony.”

Phil slowly turned and walked towards the elevator but before the doors closed behind him, he heard Tony call “Stay save Phil.” after him. The Agent nodded and saw Tony turning back to his ‘homework’…

 

Iron Man fired a repulsor blast at the god that had done something to one of Tony’s best friends. Inside the suit Tony squinted his eyes in slight pain, a headache had been bothering him since he had taken a look at the information Phil had given him and it reached a new height when he arrived at the scene in Germany.

Luckily Loki surrendered – even though it was extremely suspicious – and the Captain didn’t know who was under the mask so he wouldn’t have to take it of and Cap wouldn’t see the pinched expression Tony was wearing on his face.

They got Loki on the Quinjet and took of towards the flying SHIELD base, the Helicarrier that Tony had designed for Nick. When the clouds darkened and thunder rumbled in the sky, Tony had a strange feeling that something was going to happen and it was confirmed when they heard thud on the roof of the Helicarrier and only seconds later Loki was ‘taken’ – more like stolen – from their custody by Thor, the God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard according to the files Phil had given him.

Tony followed them without hesitation but not before giving the Captain a smartass reply for being such a stick in the mud that couldn’t adapt fast enough to a new situation.

 

Originally Tony had planned to land near the two gods and try to convince Odinson to work with them but the sight of Thor threatening Loki with his hammer Mjolnir made Toby for some reason angry and so he rammed into the blond god thus creating a great distance between them and Loki.

He skidded in the soil while Thor landed with his full body in it. The thunder god stood slightly shakily back up and Tony had the urge to flip up his mask to show him who had succeeded in making him eat dirt but he fought that urge down. It just wouldn’t do to destroy his secret identity because of a childish urge.

Tony expected Thor to get angry and threaten him but the god surprised him, he did get angry but when he looked at Iron Man he got a slightly puzzled look.

“Who are you Man of Iron?”

Iron Man cocked his head to the side, taken aback by the sudden question and simultaneously trying to ignore the flashes that appeared before his eyes that had come with Thor’s voice.

“I’m Iron Man, why do you ask Odinson?”

Thor still gave him that strange look and Tony could make out from the corner of his eyes that Loki was staring at them intrigued, probably wondering why they hadn’t started to clobber the other yet.

“You seem familiar…”

“Can’t be, we have never personally met as far as I know.”

“…Maybe. But whatever the case may be Man of Iron, I have to ask you to hand my brother over to me. He will face Asgardian justice.”

“When he discloses the location of the Cube, he will be handed over to you. Until then, I can only over you to work with us. The faster we find the cube, the faster you can take Loki-” Another wave of distorted images hit him as he spoke the name out loud “-back home.”

A slightly worried crease came over Thor’s face, he had heard the slight pause and had seen the slight shake of the head that Tony had made as a reaction to the sudden images.  
Instead of addressing it, the thunder god nodded in agreement. “I will agree to that but the Tesseract should come with me too. It is a dangerous artefact and in the wrong hands it could do great damage.”

“We will see what we can do about that.”

“Then shall we return to your base to exchange information about the situation?”  
“Sounds good to me.”

In that exact moment Captain Spangles landed near them and he looked at them perplexed.  
“What is it Captain? Didn’t think we could talk this out?”

“Shall we, Thor Odinson?” He asked politely and Thor nodded in consent. “We shall, Man of Iron.”

The Captain just stared at them both and meanwhile Tony told Natasha to pick them up at the coordinates he was sending her.

 

On the Helicarrier Iron Man excused himself for a few minutes and Tony joined them in the observation deck of the Helicarrier with the Iron Man suit – controlled by Jarvis – following him. Tony had barely a set a foot into the room when Thor’s head swivelled around to him and the god’s mouth fell open in surprise. “Tiǫrvi? Brother is that you?!” He quickly stepped towards Tony would took a few steps back but he wasn’t fast enough to escape the God’s embrace. “I thought you were dead! Father told us that a Frost Giant had killed you. Why haven’t you contacted us in all these years?” Thor stopped his on slaughter of questions when he realised that Tony had stiffened in his embrace and let him go to properly look at him. Tony had a slightly pained expression on his face as new images came to his mind but he had enough control over himself to take step away from Thor when the God let go of him. “I’m sorry Mister Odinson but I have no idea what you are talking about.” Tony said more calmly then he felt at the moment and he could see from the corner of his eyes that everyone’s eyes where on them – Phil, Fury and Natasha even looked openly worried.

Thor frowned at him and then looked closer, he seemed to see that something was different between this ‘Tiǫrvi’ and Tony but at the same time didn’t look convinced. “I am sorry for my actions. It seems that I have mistaken you for someone else. Can you forgive my rash action…” “Tony, Tony Stark and its already forgive Odinson.” At the mention of his first name that surprised look came back but Thor seemed to let go off the topic – for now – and they finally could go back to discussing Loki’s plan. During the whole discussion, Tony couldn’t get ride of the feeling of eyes on him but tried to ignore them as best as he could as he finally met Doctor Banner. Phil decided to stand close to Tony while they were still talking and shot him a concerned glance to which Tony just responded with a small smile that said ‘I’m okay, really.’ But it didn’t seem to convince his… boyfriend? Lover? Whatever! It didn’t convince Phil and it didn’t convince the other two spies that had seen the exchange, as short as it had been.

Finally they had finished their talk and Tony was glad when he could finally flee the room with Doctor Banner without making it look like he was really fleeing – Jarvis following them since he was Tony’s bodyguard, kind of. He knew that one of the others would soon confront him and Tony wanted to avoid that as long as he could. He himself didn’t know why Thor thought him to be his long-thought-dead-brother they had never heard about and it didn’t help that the images grew more and more as well as the headaches stronger the longer he stayed in the presence of the Thunder God or that of the God of Mischief and Lies.

 

Back in the ‘meeting room’ Fury turned to look at Thor after having seen his godson practically flee the room. “Want to tell us what that was about earlier? Why did you call Stark ‘Tiǫrvi’ and brother?”

Thor looked at his hands in thought and finally said: “The Son of Stark looks nearly identical to my younger brother Tiǫrvi and older brother of Loki whom we also called Tony because he preferred this nickname to his birth name. Tony was a great magician just like Loki, which was no real surprise since the two are twins-” “Wait a moment! Are you telling me that Mister Crazy there” Fury pointed at the screen that showed Loki in his cell “Has a twin brother?! Why are we learning about that only now?” Thor blinked at Fury and his face became slightly angry and sad at the same time. “I didn’t think it necessary to mention Director of the Shield because Tony died years ago! …And it still wounds me to talk about it especially because Loki began to change at that moment when our father told us of our brother’s demise…”

“’Changed’ how?” Natasha now asked, a bit gentler than she normally did.

“Loki had lost his other half and he tried to compensate for this hole at his side with creating more Mischief and keeping more to himself. Only mother and I could make him open up a bit more but he would never tell us everything because that was something he would only do to his other half. You have to understand that twins in our realm, especially those that have strong magic, have the strongest bond there is and next to nothing can break this bond…”

“But you do understand that Stark isn’t your brother, right? I mean if he was he would know-” Fury’s eyes narrowed slightly at Natasha’s words, remembering that Maria had found the four year old Tony who hadn’t had any memories except for what he believed to be his name but even though Tony had been too young to be Loki’s twin, right? Since Asgardian’s aged slower Tony had to have been as old as the other two God’s to be the one they thought dead – ugh, Fury felt a headache coming at the possibility of his godson being this ‘Tiǫrvi’ Thor spoke of…

Natasha continued, unaware of her boss’ thoughts about the situation “and recognize you as well as Loki. Besides wouldn’t Loki just know that Stark was his ‘other half’ as you call it?” It slipped out of her mouth because Tony Stark and Loki hadn’t met but Iron Man and Loki had. Despite this unusual slip up Thor still seemed to know what she meant and said, “That is what surprises me, Lady Widow. It is as you say; they should recognize each other but they didn’t and I can’t feel Tiǫrvi in the Son of Stark but at the same time feel this sense of recognition…”  
“Maybe he lost his memories when he ‘died’? It is possible, isn’t it?” The Captain finally contributed to the discussion.

“Maybe… But maybe the Son of Coul could help us out in that case.”

“Why me?” Phil looked slightly puzzled at the sudden direction the conversation had taken, as did the others.

“Could I see the bracelet you are wearing again?”  
“…Of course.” Phil slowly pushed the sleeves of his suit up and stepped closer to show the bracelet to Thor, again. The Thunder God looked it over with a critical eye and then asked, “Where did you get it, Son of Coul?”

“It was a birthday present from a friend, again I ask: why?”

“Who is this friend?”

“I don’t know why I should tell you that when you don’t tell me why you want to know that.” The Agent said now slightly angered that Thor didn’t answer his own question.

“That bracelet belonged to my brother.”

“Which one?”

“…”

“Thor, _which **one**_?”

“Tiǫrvi.”

That was all Phil needed to hear before he quickly walked out of the room and headed towards the lab where Tony and Doctor Banner were working. He needed to know where Tony had gotten that bracelet of Thor said the truth – and why should he lie about that? – it wouldn’t change Phil’s feelings for Tony even if the younger man was a demigod but he just wanted to know. Tony had told him about being adopted by Maria and not remembering his parents or anything before the moment where Maria had found him in the garden of the Stark premises. Phil heard the other’s following him but he didn’t care, he just wanted to know: was Tony Stark actually Tiǫrvi ‘Tony’ Odinson?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nordic Name for Tony: Tiǫrvi ('a charmer, wizard' deriving from Old Norse taufr = 'sorcery'); ‘Tony’ is the nickname that Loki and Thor used


	10. Encounter

It seemed to be fate messing with them that the exact moment Phil stepped into the lab to confront Tony – with the others hot on his heels – that they were attacked and Tony ran out of the room with Jarvis following him to change into the suit where others wouldn’t see and everyone else also scattered to defend the Helicarrier.

Tony, as Iron Man, flew outside to get the damaged turbine of the Helicarrier working again, with Captain America’s help and once he finished that flew into the guy that wanted to shot the Captain. Things slowly settled and news reached them that Loki had fled, Thor and Banner had fallen of the Helicarrier, Clint was again on their side thanks to Natasha (Tony felt himself breathing easier knowing that his friend was – not okay, who would be after being mind controlled? – but getting better) but then Nick announced words Tony had always feared to hear and had hoped with all of his heart never to hear, “Agent Coulson is down.”

He felt his heart break and if he hadn’t known that the arc reactor was still working he would have thought that the pain in his chest were the splinters crawling to his heart…

 

“These were in Coulson’s jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them.” Nick threw the – now bloodied – Captain America cards that Phil had collected so carefully and Iron Man’s head snapped up at the sight. Phil would _never_ wear them in his jacket, in fear of destroying his mint collection! Nick gave Tony a tiny nod and a flicker of a smile that no one except for Tony saw and he didn’t know if he wanted to laugh, cry or just punch Nick in the face for doing that to him even though the older man knew of Tony’s feelings for the Agent. He carefully picked them all up with his gloved hands and stored them in a small pocket of his suit, not caring that his action must seem strange from the point of view of someone who didn’t know of the connection between Tony Stark/Iron Man and Phil Coulson.

Captain America gave him a strange look before handing over the card he had been holding in his hand, which Tony took with a small nod of thanks and put to the others.

Nick continued his speech about the Avengers Initiative and Phil ‘died’ believing in this idea and Tony got _why_ Nick was doing this. But would a team brought together by a lie last longer than one fight, if even that?

Tony left the room, the Iron Man armour clanking slightly as he walked – he would have to replace it as soon as he could – and heading towards the room Clint and Natasha were in.

He came in as Natasha and Clint where talking about Loki’s whereabouts. “I didn’t need to know. I didn’t ask.”

They both turned towards him and despite the faceplate being down, thus hiding his face, the two seemed to sense Tony’s inner turmoil.

“What is it?” Clint asked concerned and afraid that he had down something to make Tony like this.

“It has nothing to do with you, feather brains… Just contemplating of hitting Nick really hard – preferably with the armour on – in his good eye.”

That drew questioning eyebrows from both Assassins/Spys and Natasha seemed to realise what this was about. “Phil…?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, told everyone he is dead and then threw these” He took the cards out of the pocket and laid them on a desk “before me and Cap saying that they had been in his _jacket_.”

“Oh.”

“I will hit him with you for that tin can.”

“Thanks but let’s concentrate on the god that escaped us. He’s a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered...” They could almost see the big light bulb as it turned on for all of them and they said in sync, “Stark Tower!”

Tony stormed out, Clint and Natasha following him but then split ways to pick up the Captain…

 

Tony landed on the landing pad he had built for the armour and told Jarvis to dismantle it – it wouldn’t be of any use anyways since Tony consider himself lucky to have even made it back to the tower with it. He walked into his apartment, planning on making a show of threatening the God of Mischief and Lies, when their eyes connected. Tony’s headache returned with a vengeance and Loki’s eyes widened visibly.

Tesseract blue eyes stared into brown with green rings in confusion and denial. “It’s not possible. You… You are dead! You had been killed by that Frost Giant!”

Tony grabbed his head in pain; his headache was reaching a new record and it was killing him. It only got worse when he looked at the dark haired Norse god – by Nine (and where did that come from?) where were the others?!?

Loki took a hesitant step forward and a hand was reaching out to Tony as if he wanted to comfort him but something made the god freeze in the spot.

 

Meanwhile Tony was fighting against the on slaughter of images and emotions that his mind was throwing at him while also trying to contain his magic that wanted to break out of him so that it could protect him from whatever was wrong.

He let out a pained noise and suddenly Loki’s eye flashed a bright blue, he stepped closer and tapped his sceptre against Tony’s chest. A light *clink* resounded in the apartment and a burst of magic broke out of Tony who couldn’t control it anymore after the energy of the staff too tried to influence him. They were both thrown back by the blast, both hitting their heads pretty badly on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's shorter than the previous ones but it seemed best to end it there. I will try to give you chapter 11 tomorrow, if I can't then I'm already gone on my vacation and I'm sorry.  
> Hope you liked this chapter. :)


	11. Revelations and Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post this chapter today because I want to pack my laptop, which is why you get it now instead of tomorrow and it also means less stress for me! :D
> 
> Really you guys should be worshipping the ground I walk upon for all the chapter updates I gave you in the last few days. ;)  
> But joke aside, it's again short but I hope you still like it. :)

_“Tony!” Tony turned around at the familiar sound of his twins voice and smiled at the other boy, having felt him before he had called. “Hey Loki!” Loki stopped beside his other half and asked: “Do you want to prank Thor with me?” Tony looked slightly disapproving at Loki and the other looked sheepishly at him. “What did I tell you about that?” “’Not to prank our brother even if he is a… uhm’” “Neanderthal” “Right! ‘Even if he is a Neanderthal’.” “…How about we prank his friends instead? I have the perfect idea for Fandral.” Loki’s face brightened immediately. “Okay!” They ran to their shared room to plan their prank._

_Tony was practicing his magic in the garden together with Loki while their mother watched over them. Loki was extremely well with fire spell and duplicating himself while Tony could command the wind brilliantly and had an affinity for everything to do with metal as well as things he could learn out of books. They were trying to combine their magic spells to give them an advantage later when they would have to fight for real and it was going pretty well so far._

_Once finished their mother clapped delighted. “You were wonderful. You two look really as if you were one when working together.”  
“Thank you mother.” They chorused and smiled at each other. If they couldn’t get their father’s approval then they would get their mother’s at least. _

_Tony held out his hand towards his new Frost Giant friend, forgetting the consequences this could have for him and the blue giant reached for it, forgetting too. Their hands touch and his armour begins to crumble, they hastily let go. “I’m so-“ The apology stuck in the giants throat as they both saw the exposed flesh turn blue before return back to it original colour._

_He gave the giant a panicked look, not wanting to comprehend what just happened but his brain giving him the answer nonetheless. The giant just stared back at him. “I won’t tell as long as you don’t want me to little magician.”_

_He let out a pitiful sounding “Thank you my friend.” and vanished in a puff of red smoke…_

****

_“I will tell him. He deserves to learn it from someone and not like I did!” Tony was standing on the Bifrost, not wanting to have this conversation in the castle where someone could overhear it._

_“You will do no such thing Tony. When the time comes I will tell him myself.”_

_“Oh and when?! When he stumbled across it and will think himself as some kind of monster?! Why? Why didn’t you tell us? Were you so disgusted with what we truly were that you kept it from us too? Tell me_ father _, why you did that to my brother and I! You took us for a purpose, what was it? Tell me!”_

_“I will tell him when the time is right and you have no right to question your king. But I will tell you why I took you; I thought we could unite our kingdoms-“ Tony began to laugh, bitter tears running down his face. “We weren’t more than trophies then! By the nine, …I have to get to my brother.”_

_Tony took a step forwards but was blasted back. “You will do no such thing!” Tony jumped up, tears still running down his face and he screamed in anger as he ran towards the man he once called father._

_He’s falling; Odin had really hit him with his magic, thrown him of the Bifrost with an angry and disappointed look… Darkness was everywhere, surrounding him and threatening to suffocate him. Tears ran down his face at the knowledge that his other half would have to live without him now in a place where they both had only been trophies in their “father’s” eyes… He let out a scream in pain as the darkness continues to consume him and his own core tore at him… Where is he? …Who is he?_

_Blinding light… disorientation… A woman kneeled before him…_ _“I am Maria and who are you?”_

**_“Tony!”_ **

 

Green eyes slowly opened, their owner slowly sitting up. ‘What had happened?’ And then everything came back to him. ‘Oh… Oh by the Nine, what have I done?’ Loki quickly stood back up, slightly swaying before getting his body back under control and his gaze landed on the still knocked out Tony.

He ran towards him and realized that the man looked different then before; the beard was gone, his face looked a bit younger and less angular and his hair had darkened slightly so that it almost appeared black. The sight took Loki’s breath away, he realised that he finally felt whole again something he hadn’t for years and he finally got out a strangled, “Bràthair…”

Loki touched the other man’s face gently and almost pulled back in shock when brown with a green rim eyes snapped open. They landed on Loki and after a short puzzled look, understanding and recognition flooded into them. “Loki.” The name out of Tony’s mouth made a warm feeling spread out in the black haired god and he gave a soft smile. “Tony.”

An explosion outside reminded them of what was happening and Tony shakily stood back up – his magic was still settling after being suppressed by whatever Odin had done to him when throwing him of the Bifrost. He scrambled to a table where the bracelets for the Mark VII where lying – he may now remember everything but at the moment he felt more comfortable with the armour than anything else, especially after a few certain memories that had come back to him with which he could have lived without. Loki grabbed his arm before he could head outside, giving him a pleading look to stay with him and not leave him alone again. Tony gave his brother a gentle look and laid a hand on the one that was grabbing his arm. “I will explain everything but now I have to protect my home. Will you help me? I’m sure once we explain everything to the others, they will welcome you here.” ‘ _It could be your home too if you want it to’_ was left unsaid. “I will help you Tony. This chaos was only made possible through me after all.” ‘ _Anywhere where you are, is my home’_ hung in the air between them and together they went outside to take an alien army out.

 

“Guys, Loki is on our side now! He was being controlled too.” The protests that had been beginning to form died down and Tony could make out Clint’s “Damn, now I can’t even shot the guy an arrow in the eye!”

The fight was hard, Tony tried his best to help his teammates when they needed him and when he couldn’t his brother would step in. Tony, Loki and Thor even fought once together. “Just like old times brothers!” Thor boomed happily and Tony only grinned behind his mask while Loki rolled his eyes – some things never changed.

Bruce joined them when the Leviathan things came more and more out of the portal and for the first time the Avengers Assembled completely (plus Loki but you could argue that he was already part of the team).

Later in the fight Tony saw Clint falling from a building but was too far away as well as preoccupied with some Chitauri to help him, holding his breath as he saw the building crumble and then letting it out when he heard Clint grudgingly thanking Loki. The trickster god had saved the archer from what would have been a painful landing even with the grabbling arrow.

And shortly after that came Nick’s call, “Iron Man! There is a nuke heading in your direction and it will level Manhattan if we don’t do anything about it!”

“Understood Nick, I will do what I can.”  
“…Don’t do anything stupid or Coulson will have my head.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t be the only one Nick.”

He heard Nick let out a huff of a laugh and ended the call with a, “I’m sure.”

While they had exchanged these words Tony had gotten to the nuke and started to direct it towards the portal.

Natasha told them that she could close the portal and stop the flow of Chitauri and Leviathans coming through. Cap just wanted to give her the okay when Tony interrupted them. “Wait a moment! I’ve got a nuke heading towards Manhattan and I just know where to put it.”

“Iron Man, you know that it will be a one way trip.”

“…Not with Loki’s help. Loki.”

“Yes brother?”  
“I will direct this bomb into the portal and I will need your help that it stays on course as well as that I get back out again. Can you do that?”

“Of course!”

Tony smiled at the hidden promise Loki made with these two words, not to lose his brother so soon again and then he went through the portal…


	12. Lies and Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack!!!! :D   
> After a long pause, I'm finally back from my vacation (just returned an hour ago) and what do I do first after having eaten something? Yes that's right! I'm so nice and give you the long awaited chapter 12! And not just that but also 13 as well as the announcement that I finished the story while away - even if I believe that the last chapters are not as good as the previous ones I hope you can forgive me!!! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

The sudden silence that was greeting Tony was frightening, after the noise of the fighting it was also deafening and the sight that greeted him wasn’t any better. They had thought that they had fought most of the Chitauri Army already but seeing the many ships and Leviathans in front of him, Tony couldn’t help but be glad that someone had send a nuke to Manhattan since with its help they could destroy more of those monsters at once then the Avengers could combined.

Tony felt Loki’s magic pulling him back to the opening of the portal and couldn’t help but keep on watching as the nuke hit the main ship of the Chitauri fleet and exploded the darkness of space into bright colours of red and orange.

Then everything went dark and the last thing he felt was the gravity of Earth pulling him back when he was through the portal before it closed.

 

Loki knew that his brother would make it back through the portal before it closed, he was helping with his magic after all but the sight that greeted them all when Tony made it out stopped all their breath and for Loki even his heart; Tony pummelling to the ground without any resemblance of control! The Trickster God tried to use the last of his magic to slow his falling other half down but he was so drained from the battle that it did little good. Thor was already swinging Mjolnir to get into the air when the Hulk jumped past them and from the next highest building up in the air, catching Tony’s limp body and landing safely next to the two gods and Captain America.

Hulk lowered Tony gently to the ground and Loki was next to him before you could blink as was Thor who pulled of the mask that was hiding Tony’s face to see if their brother was still breathing – ignoring the surprised gasp the Captain let out – he wasn’t. Loki nearly went hysterical at his the possibility of losing Tony again. He grabbed Tony’s face between his hands and leaned over him.

“Please live! Please, you can’t leave me alone again after I just got you back Bràthair!” Tears spilled out of Loki’s eyes and onto Tony’s still face. Thor lowered his head in sadness as did the Captain but the Hulk roared loudly and suddenly Tony’s eyes jumped open and he gasp for air like fish for water. Loki let out a relieved laugh/sob as their eyes connected, he heard Thor cheer and thanking the beast for rescuing their brother but Loki didn’t care for that in this moment, all that mattered was that his other half was here and alive.

“Don’t do that again to me.” ‘ _Don’t leave me again_.’ Tony gave his brother an exhausted but gentle smile, “I’m not planning to.” Then he turned his attention to the rest of their audience (Hulk had turned back to Doctor Bruce Banner and Thor had handed him his cape to cover some parts) “Hey! How about some Shawarma, seeing that we won?” The Captain let out a disbelieving laugh, Banner smiled exhaustedly but nodded – transforming made him extremely hungry – and Thor just continued grinning like a fool.

Clint and Natasha joined them soon after. Clint nodded at Loki, signalling that he wasn’t going to hold a grudge against the god for actions he couldn’t control and then hugging his friend. “Glad you’re alive shellhead.”

“Thanks.”

Natasha clapped Tony on the shoulder nodding.

“So, how about we hit the Director for telling us that lie?” Natasha asked, grinning evilly and Tony returned the grin with one of his own that made him look extremely evil even without his beard.   
“Hell yes! Nick had no right to do that and when he learned his lesson we can still go eat something.” The last part he said mostly for Banner but the other man was more concentrating on the “lie” part of the conversation than on the fact that they had just rescheduled the time food even if his body wanted some.

“What do mean with the Director telling us a lie? What lie?” The Captain asked as Tony – together with Loki and Thor at his left and Clint and Natasha at his right side and Banner trailing behind them – made his way to the tower where they would get a Quinjet that was hidden there, just in case, to get back to the Helicarrier.

“Phil Coulson is alive.”

“What?!? How is that possible, he was stabbed and what about the bloodied cards!?”

Loki winced at the mentioning of him stabbing the one person his brother so important – he had heard the love as Tony had said the name ‘Phil’ – but Tony just shot him a reassuring look and turned to answer the Captain.

“Under normal circumstances Phil probably would have died from the stab wound but he didn’t and Nick took his trading cards, bloodied them and threw them in front of us to make us believe that he was dead so that we could come together through one cause.”

They stepped into the tower and took the elevator up to the upper floors but before they could reach the highest floor, the elevator stopped and Yinsen – with a medical bag in hand – together with Happy – who was carrying a bag of fresh clothes for Tony – stepped into it nodding to Clint and Natasha and giving Tony a look that promised him that he wouldn’t get away from a close examination for injuries. The other Avengers gave them puzzled looks but didn’t comment instead Banner asked a question to clarify something. “What do you mean ‘under normal circumstances’, Tony?”

“Well” Tony took of the armour exchanging it for the clothes Happy handed to him and tried to explain “you see, Phil would have died if he hadn’t worn the bracelet I gave him and before you ask, that is because the bracelet is more than a nice accessory since it is filled with magic, my magic to be precise. Before I was thrown of the Bifrost” Loki and Thor’s head swivelled to him and they both frowned at that. What had really happened to their brother? Why had Odin lied to them? “I was a great magician and made it my hobby to engrave things with my magic so that they would have special powers. The bracelet I gave Phil was one of those things and it has the ability to heal the wearer even if he ha no magic of his own. I didn’t remember that when I gave it to him but something made me do it and I believe it was my subconscious trying to tell me that it could protect him even when I can not.” He smiled slightly as he said the last part.

They finally reached the top floor and everyone stepped out and walked towards the Quinjet, Happy claiming the pilot position and Natasha the co-pilot. Yinsen checked Tony and the others during the flight for injuries and treated them accordingly while also introducing himself to the rest of the team. When everyone was treated, Tony grabbed Yinsen and introduced him to Loki and Thor personally.

“Yinsen, these are my brothers: Thor, the God of Thunder and Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies as well as my twin. Thor, Loki, this is Yinsen – a good friend of mine.”

Yinsen raised an eyebrow at the revelation. “Does this have anything to do with why your beard disappeared, your hair darkened and you looking younger?” Tony nodded and shrugged in his typical ‘it’s complicated’ gesture.  
“Pleasure to meet you, friend of Tony!” Thor boomed, happy to get to know people his brother made in his life on Midgard, while Loki just smiled at the other man.

“Pleasure to meet you too. I’m sure there will be enough time to explain what exactly has happened today.” It wasn’t a question but a statement and Tony knew that he wouldn’t get out without a lot of explaining – not that he would try since they all deserved the truth – and so he nodded.  
The rest of the flight was spent in silence and when they finally landed, Tony was leading them again just that this time Loki was walking in the middle so that the other Avengers (yes he was already part of their team in their minds) could shield him if needed.

SHIELD Agents that weren’t busy repairing the damage done to the Helicarrier, stopped to stare at the group leaded by Tony Stark – without the Iron Man armour at his side.

No one stopped them, even when the stormed onto the bridge where Nick was overseeing the repairs being done, said man turned around to them as he heard them coming and you could see the relief on his face – if you knew what to look for – when his eyes fell on Tony. But before the Director could say anything Tony said, calmly, “Could we please talk to you in private, Nick?”  
Fury saw the serious look on his godson’s face and nodded. “In my office.”

Again the group walked through the corridors but this time with SHIELD’s Director leading.

 

Once the door closed behind them and Nick sat in his chair, Tony’s face morphed from cool seriousness into anger and Nick knew he was _so_ in trouble for what he had done – or tried to do. He was right because Tony closed the gap between them and punched Nick Fury in face, **hard**.

“What do you think you were doing, _Fury_? Telling us… telling **_me_** , that Phil ‘ _died’_ and act as if it was no real big deal!”  
At least Nick had the decency to look ashamed, after he had recovered from the shock that his godson had punched him, _in the face_ (!). “I’m sorry Tony, I thought it would be the best way to bring you all together-“ “By lying to us? Nick, when did you ever see a team holding together through lies? If a relationship is built on lies it’s doomed to fail. You should know that!”

To the surprise of everyone, instead of telling Tony where to stick his little speech, he just said, “…You’re right. I won’t do it again.”

“Good, see that you don’t.”

“…Now, could you please tell me why Loki is here with you, unrestrained and even in a protective circle consisting of all Avengers?”

“Loki is innocent because he was controlled just like Clint and he even help us in defeating the Chitauri, so don’t even think about blaming my brother for things he had no control over!”

Nick held his hands up in the air in the ‘I mean no harm’ gesture at the threat in Tony’s words but then asked, “Wait a moment, ‘brother’? So you really are Thor and Loki’s brother? Does that mean you remember your time before Maria found you?”

“Yes to all of your questions. But I will explain later. Now I want the location of one Phil Coulson and don’t even think about telling me I’m not allowed to see him.”

Nick stood up; it would be best to wait with his questions, especially if Tony was so worried about Phil at the moment. “Follow me.”

And once again the Avengers, plus Yinsen, Happy and Fury, walked through the corridors of the Helicarrier. When they stopped in front of a door that led to a medical room where Phil was roomed to be resting, Tony was the first to be inside and made a beeline for the bed where the sleeping Agent was laying.

 

The sudden noise of people coming into the room woke Phil up and he opened his eyes to see who would disturb him. The sight that was greeting him was welcomed and slightly strange at once; Tony – without a beard and looking slightly younger (which was the strange thing) – was sitting on the edge of Phil’s bed, a concerned expression on the younger man’s face.

“Hey Tony.” Phil whispered, wincing slightly in pain – the wound hadn’t been fatal and it was healing quickly, which the doctors found strange but after today’s happenings; what was strange anymore?

Tony immediately scooted closer at the sight of the wince and one of Tony’s hands hovered over his wound while the other gently took the closest of Phil’s hands.

“Phil… Do you trust me?”

The sudden question startled Phil who had expected at least a small kiss from his lover? Boyfriend? But he still didn’t hesitate as he answered. “Of course.”

The grip on his hand tightened a bit. “Even if I’m not what you think I am? Even if I am not Tony Stark, son of Maria and Howard Stark?”  
Now Phil got the clue he needed to understand Tony’s hesitance towards him; he was afraid that Phil would reject him if he wasn’t human and instead of answering the Agent grabbed Tony’s hand that had been hovering over the wound and pulled him closer, so close that their lips were almost touching. “Of course. Because no matter who or what you are, it doesn’t change my feelings towards you.” And as he said that he closed the gape to give Tony a kiss filled with his emotions towards the younger (or was it older) man.

Out of the corner of his eyes Phil could see the stunned looks of the Avengers – minus Clint, Natasha and Loki – and Fury, while Clint, Natasha, Happy and Yinsen just grinned at the sight. Well Natasha, Happy and Yinsen grinned while Clint let out a wolf whistle and Loki looked extremely guilty for hurting his brother’s lover but at the same time seemed happy for his other half to have found someone.

When their lips parted Tony gave Phil such a brilliant smile that the Agent almost thought that he should be blinded by it and Phil immediately regretted it when he whipped of the smile with his next question, “So, why did you want to make sure of my thrust towards you?”

“…There are many things you don’t know about me and most of them I didn’t know myself before my brother and mine’s magic clashed against each other. Which reminds me! Bràthair, come here for a moment.”

Loki stepped closer toward Tony and Phil. “Phil, this is my other half, my Bràthair – brother – Loki, who is innocent of his actions by the way since he had been controlled just like Clint. Loki, this is Phil Coulson and the one who managed to steal my heart completely.”

“It is an honour to meet you, Son of Coul and I have to apologize for injuring you.”

“Please call me Phil and you don’t have to apologize for anything just like Clint doesn’t have to.” They exchanged a look of understanding and Loki inclined his head while Phil returned his attention to Tony since he hadn’t forgotten that Tony had tried to deflect their conversation into another direction.

“You aren’t of the hook yet Tony, so explain.”

Tony took a deep breath before continuing, “Well you know about my magic but because of events that I will explain later, my magic wasn’t as strong as it should be and so I could only do small things. But thanks to the clash of magic that I already mentioned, the barriers broke which lead to me regaining my memory as well as my powers – even though they are still a bit out of balance of being locked up for twenty-seven years. Now, because I have my powers back I would like to heal you but I will only do so if you all-“ “Do it.” “Wha-?” “I said: do it. I trust you with everything I have so I will trust you to control your magic well enough to heal me.” Tony gave him a small smile and nodded. Phil released one of Tony’s hands and said hand returned to its place over the wound but this time it began to glow red and smoke like tendrils crept towards the wound.

The room was extremely silent, no one dared to even cough as Tony healed Phil and everyone stared fascinated at the sight before them – Loki and Thor even revelled in the feeling of their brother’s magic near them.

After a few minutes the glow slowly dissipated and Phil took a deep breath without any signs of discomfort. Clint cheered at the sight as did Happy, Yinsen and the other Avengers while Loki and Thor looked proud of their family member and Nick patted Tony lightly on the back.

Tony gave them all an exhausted smile and got a ‘thank you’ kiss from Phil.   
Suddenly a growl-like noise filled the room and Bruce’s face turned a shade of embarrassed red while everyone else bursted out laughing (even Nick).

“Someone seems to have a hulk-hunger.” Tony said, still laughing.

“Yeah well, someone promised some food some time ago.” Bruce said back once he got over his embarrassment.

“I could need some food too.” Clint quipped in and Natasha nodded in agreement, as did the others.

“Well then, how about Shawarma? I pay.”

Everyone was okay with that – as long as it was food Bruce, Steve and Thor would have agreed with anything – and they slowly left the medical room. Tony just wanted to follow them when Phil grabbed him by his hand. “Tony, if it is alright I would like to learn your story – before Maria.”

“…How about I will tell you – and everyone else – after we had something to eat? I don’t want to destroy your appetite with some details.”

Reluctantly Phil nodded and then after a few seconds of staring at each other he finally said, “Could you, maybe… you know.” He waved his hand over himself, indicating the hospital gown he was still wearing and Tony grinned. “Sure.” He snipped his fingers and the hospital clothes changes into comfortable jeans, shirt and also some sneakers (despite being healed it would be more comfortable to wear such clothes instead of a suit).

“Thank you.”  
“No problem. Can’t have everyone see your nice ass after all.”

He got a light punch at his arm for that but they both grinned as they left the room to join the others.


	13. The whole Story

They had eaten Shawarma in a slightly destroyed place where the owner had been too stubborn to leave because of ‘just an alien invasion’ and the man had been extremely happy about his customers that could all eat a few rounds of his food. Everyone had almost eaten automatically, not really talking except for asking for another fill or something to drink.

After that they had made their way to Stark Tower – where Loki first of all repaired the damage he had caused as well as conjuring a few more armchairs so that their were enough for everyone to sit down. Once everyone had settled – Tony sitting on a couch, flanked by Loki and Phil, Happy and Yinsen on another couch, as did Natasha and Clint and everyone else on the armchairs.

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his place, trying to ignore the glances his teammates, friends and family gave him and was extremely glad when Phil took one of his hands in his own to give him strength.

He cleared his throat and began to tell his story, “I grew up on Asgard together with my twin, Loki, and Thor as the princes and future kings. Odin, Thor’s father-“ Thor wanted to interrupt Tony with something like ‘he is still your father’ but Tony gave him a cold glare and he swallowed his word before they left his mouth, sure that his brother would explain this reaction. “-always told us that we all would be kings one day but he always favoured Thor and we were kind of alright with it since we believed that it was because Thor was the oldest but the truth was different… Anyway Frigga, our mother, realised soon that Loki and I had a great amount of magic in ourselves and started early to teach us the Arts. We also trained in the areas that Thor was trained in; fight with swords, axe and knives but magic was always out first live concerning fighting technics, right bràthair?”

“That is correct Tony.” Loki smiled at his brother and Tony continued.  
“After some time Loki grew into a Trickster loving to see people laugh or at the least laugh himself about others and I grew to love knowledge, building new things by hand and flying with the help of my magic, which is why I became the God of Inventions and Wind. But sometimes I would help my brother with pranking some of the citizens of Asgard and most of the time no one could trace the pranks back to us – even if they suspected – except for mother who could somehow always tell.” “It was creepy.” “That it was…” “Mother always knew if one of us three had done something they should not have.” Thor added to the small conversation and the three brothers definitely agreed that Frigga was secretly all-seeing just like Heimdall.

“Anyway, we grew up with mother’s attention and Odin’s indifference.” Nick muttered in the seat he was sitting in, “Just like with Maria and Howard.” and Tony ignored that correct assessment in favour of continuing his story to get it behind him. “On one of my solo trips to Jutonheim – you have to know that I travelled to every of the Nine Realms in search of new knowledge and occasionally to better relationships between Asgard and the other Realms, sometimes without Loki because he was confined to his quarters as punishment for the latest prank – I encountered a Frost Giant.” Loki tensed beside him, as did Thor in his own seat – this had to be around the time of Tony’s ‘death’, Tony was speaking about. “I think his name was Reòtagan. He and I had only run into each other by chance but it wasn’t bad because we were soon attacked by some Frost Giants that had a grudge against Reòtagan – and not really surprisingly; me.”

“Why isn’t it?” Steve asked, not understanding why they seemed to have something against Tony if he was one of those that tried to form better relationships between the different races.

“Aesirs – as Asgardians are also called – and Jutons always had a bumpy, if not even bloody relationship. Before their greatest defeat the Jutons always fought against Asgard and after they finally lost… I think you can understand that most of them wouldn’t really like the presence of one the ones defeating them on their planet.” Steve nodded in understanding and signalled Tony to go on.  
“Where was I? Ah, yes: Reòtagan and I worked together and quickly defeated the rouge Frost Giants. We exchanged a few words and became quickly friends. He called me ‘little magician’ despite the fact that I had given him my name, which was why I just called him ‘giant’ instead of his name.” Tony smiled slightly at the memory, they may have only known each other shortly but they had really become quick friends and everyone else in the room smiled too. But then Tony’s smile fell and the happy atmosphere vanished from the room as if it had never been there at all.   
“Then we parted ways and – stupidly – forgot that our races couldn’t just shake hands without the Aesir one getting frostbite. But we did shake hands and as expected my armour crumbled and despite the fact that we quickly let go – and Reòtagan trying to apologize for a mistake we both made – we couldn’t deny the sight that was revealed before us…” Before anyone could ask what Tony meant – Loki and Thor knew, Loki surprised how similar and at the same time not the reveal had been for them – Tony let go of Phil’s hand and suddenly human (Aesir) flesh disappeared and turned blue.

Everyone – except Loki and Thor – gapped at the inventor and Tony avoided their gazes (especially Phil’s) until Clint broke the ice (pun not intended). “Wow! Now I can create new nicknames instead of just metal one!” The archer said grinning and Tony let out a relieved sigh as he heard Clint yelp in surprise and pain when Tasha kicked him for the comment.   
Tony felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his brother – now also slowly turning blue at the contact – giving him a encouraging smile and nodded towards Phil’s direction. Taking a deep breath, Tony turned around to the man he loved to see: …Phil smiling at him. Tony felt a warmth spreading through him that he hadn’t thought possible in this form and tentatively smiled back. The smile turned into a relieved grin when Phil suddenly said with his smile still in place, “My favourite colour always was blue.”

Tony heard Clint snicker at the – yes, sappy – exchange but he didn’t care because he felt that a weight in the form of the whole Nine Realms had fallen of him at Phil’s acceptance. Since he remembered he had feared of his loves reaction but the fight and the sudden danger of the nuke had helped him to push it back and now, with the truth out, Phil still accepted, still _loved_ him. The blue skin and red eyes slowly disappeared again as if they had never been there and were replaced by his usual skin colour and brown, green-rimed eyes.

Phil took Tony’s hand back into his own and gave him an encouraging look to continue his story. The others didn’t say anything but you could see it in their eyes that they wanted to know the rest and would support him no matter what – even those that didn’t really know him yet like the Captain – and so Tony began to tell them what happened then…

 

“…You really are different from the others of your race… The honour would be mine, little magician.”

“Well then I hope to see you again.” He held out his hand, forgetting the consequences this could have for him and the blue giant reached for it, forgetting too. Their hands touch and his armour begins to crumble, they hastily let go. “I’m so-“ The apology sticks in the giants throat as they both see the exposed flesh turn blue before return back to it original colour.

He gave the giant a panicked look, not wanting to comprehend what just happened but his brain giving him the answer nonetheless. The giant just stared back at him. “I won’t tell as long as you don’t want me to little magician.”

He let out a pitiful sounding “Thank you my friend.” and vanished in a puff of red smoke.

Tony reappeared in Asgard, on the Bifrost to be precise, and was surprised to see that Heimdall wasn’t at his post but he couldn’t really bring himself to care that the all-seeing being and his friend wasn’t there, too much in turmoil at the discovery he had made only minutes before. He stared into the darkness of space, knowing he would have to confront his ‘father’ Odin but at the same time he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to hear lies and sweet words that only promised the false things and so he stared a bit longer at the stars.

After he didn’t know how long, someone approached him and Tony knew it wasn’t Heimdall – as he had hoped – but the one he didn’t know how to confront yet.

Odin stopped a few feet away from his ‘son’ and Tony turned around to look the older god into the face. The look Odin gave him told Tony that the Allfather knew what had happened and before he could say anything Tony said, “I will tell him. He deserves to learn it from someone and not like I did!” There was no question who ‘he’ was and Odin gave Tony an angry look.

“You will do no such thing Tony. When the time comes I will tell him myself.”

“Oh and when?! When he stumbled across it and will think himself as some kind of monster?! Why? Why didn’t you tell us? Were you so disgusted with what we truly were that you kept it from us too? Tell me **_father_** , why you did that to my brother and I! You took us for a purpose, what was it? Tell me!”

“I will tell him when the time is right and you have no right to question your king. But I will tell you why I took you; I thought we could unite our kingdoms-“ Tony laughed, bitter tears running down his face. “We weren’t more than trophies then! By the nine, …I have to get to my brother.”

Tony took a step forward but was blasted back. “You will do no such thing!” Tony jumped up, tears still running down his face and he screamed in anger as he ran towards the man he once called father.

 

The next thing he remembered was falling. Odin had really hit him with his magic, thrown him of the Bifrost with an angry and disappointed look… Darkness was everywhere, surrounding him and threatening to suffocate him. Tears ran down his face at the knowledge that his other half would have to live without him now in a place where they both had only been trophies in their “ _father’s_ ” eyes… He let out a scream in pain as the darkness continues to consume him and his own core tore at him… Where was he? …Who was he?

Blinding light… disorientation… A woman kneeled before him… “I am Maria and who are you?”

 

“Odin must have bound everything that made me, _me_. Which means he sealed my magic, my heritage, my memories and even my bond with my brother. The sudden restriction over my magic caused it to try to protect me and with the damage Odin had done to me, it could only do it in one way: changing me to the form of a four year old and since I had no powers anymore, I aged like any other human. Luckily I landed on the premises of the Stark household and was found by Maria, who took me in and cared for me as if I was her own son…”

As Tony had told them what had happened, everyone’s faces had turned into angry and furious ones, displaying what they thought about Odin’s actions.

Fury and Natasha were stone faces but both had their hands positioned where Tony knew were a few hidden weapons.

Clint was turning one of the explosive arrows Tony had made for him in his hands while Bruce had turned slightly green and was trying his hardest to suppress his other half even if he wanted nothing more than to let The Other Guy loose on the Allfather.

Yinsen looked as if he was contemplating if he could kill a god with poison and Happy as if he wanted to turn the god into a bloody pulp.

Even Steve who did know Tony the least looked furious at the things Tony had told them.

Phil had strengthened his grip on Tony’s hand, he too looked as if he wanted to do nothing more than kill the Allfather really slowly for all the suffering he brought down – not only at Tony but Loki and Thor too.

Thor was crackling with power and Mjolnir hummed at his side to show that it was ready to take on the enemy.

Meanwhile Loki’s face had turned into one that screamed for blood and the Trickster God had to suppress his magic so that he wouldn’t unleash his anger at the ones present in the room and his hands were curled into fists that looked so tight that his nails should be drawing blood.

“During all the years in Asgard Tony and I always knew where the other was and when I suddenly felt as if someone had ripped a part out of me and I couldn’t feel his presence anymore no punishment could keep me from seeking answers in hope of news that Tony was not dead as I feared. I ran through the halls of the palace and bursted into the great hall where I found Odin comforting a crying Frigga and a tear-eyed Thor. He didn’t even reprimand me for bursting into the room and instead stepped towards me, layed a hand on my shoulder and told me in my face that he was sorry but my brother, my other half, was killed by a Frost Giant while he was visiting Jutonheim! He lied to me, in my face and I didn’t even realise it! **Me**! The God of Mischief and **_Lies_**!” Loki suddenly ranted and Tony laid a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder, squeezing it to show that it hadn’t been Loki’s fault, that he had just lost his other half then and had been too shaken to see through the lies.

“I think we should pay Odin a visit.” Came suddenly Fury’s voice and the look he gave them all told them that it wasn’t a suggestion but a plan that would be set into motion.

“I agree with the Director of the SHIELD.” Thor boomed and everyone else nodded.

“Guys, you don’t have to! It’s in the past.”

“Nonsense. No one messes with one of our family with getting away with it.” Yinsen said, fully convinced that the others would have his back, which they had.

Tony sighed in defeat and then smirked and chuckled (evilly), “Oh Odin, is going to be in a world of pain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	14. A tongue lashing for the Allfather

To say that Odin was surprised – and once he got over said surprise also angry – when a group of people lead by Thor stormed into the throne room would be the understatement of the year, if not even century.

The Allfather stood up his throne and made a move to clang his staff against the ground when his eyes fell on the person in the last row – with Loki on one and a human on the other side – and the movement faltered slightly, which resulted in the usual powerful ‘clang’ to soften drastically.

Frigga that had only stepped moments before into the room with Heimdall at her side to speak to her husband didn’t look nearly as shocked as Odin felt inside. She even smiled brilliantly at the sight before them and walked towards the long thought dead son: Tiǫrvi also known as Tony.

The people that Thor had brought along with him made way for the woman and once close enough threw her arms around Tony as well as Loki.  
“Thanks the Nine! I believed for a long time that I would never see you, my sons, side by side again!” Tears flowed down her beautiful face and the twins had to supress tears of their own as they hugged their mother back (yes, Frigga was still their mother since she had never given them reason to believe otherwise). She continued, aware of their audience but not really caring or more exactly especially because of their audience she said those next words. “When Heimdall came to me and told me that while looking at what was happening at Midgard, he had seen someone that looked like you Tony.” She drew slightly away to look into those brown, green-rimed eyes. “I first couldn’t believe him till he showed me everything he was and what was happening in that moment. We watched how you saved Midgard with your brothers and how you told them your story.” A look of understanding flashed on the groups faces and they immediately knew that they had Frigga and Heimdall on their side when telling Odin where he could shove his manipulative ways when the first smiled and the later inclined his head, a smile directed at the one he once called friend and hoped to do so again.

“What in the Nine Realms is going on here? Thor, I demand an explanation why you brought these humans, Loki without restrictions and an impostor here to Asgard!”

If looks could kill then Odin would have already dropped dead at the ones he got from Tony’s friends and family but since that wasn’t the case Thor just stepped forward, his normal warm expression replaced by a cool gaze directed his father.

“These ‘humans’ requested an audience with you, Allfather since it came to their attention that _someone_ wronged one of their own. To answer another of your inquiries: Loki is unbound because he is innocent of the crimes he was said to have committed on Midgard since he was not in his own mind. Considering certain circumstances the same could be said for his latest actions here on Asgard. Furthermore, I do not see the imposter you are speaking about only my long thought dead brother that was found living as a mortal on Earth since _someone_ had sealed _everything_ he had been and has only regained his powers recently.”

Odin’s discomfort grew with each word Thor spoke and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get out of this situation. How did mortals put it? Ah yes, he had ‘dug his own grave’ and that many years ago. So he decided to at least take it on like the king he was, “I see. But Thor, I do not like the insinuations you are making. So speak freely, who is this ‘someone’ you are suspecting of such deeds.”

The dark look Thor and the others of his group gave the Allfather said enough but instead of Thor speaking up, one of the humans stepped forward. He had dark skin, wore black clothes and had an eye-patch over his left eye.

“You know exactly who Thor is speaking about, Odin Allfather. He means you.”

Odin stood up and this time he clanked his staff on the ground when the people in the throne room began to murmur at the accusation the human had made and the god asked in his most authoritarian voice, “And who are you to accuse me of such, human?”

“My name is Nick Fury. I am the Director of SHIELD a powerful organisation on Earth – that you call Midgard – and the godfather of Tony Stark that your people know as Tiǫrvi.” The human, Fury, stood tall and proud as he said this and never wavered in his staring with his one eye into Odin’s own.

“Do you have proof to support your words, Director of the Shield?” It was always better to want facts when Odin himself knew there were non, he had been very throughout in covering his track of what he had done to the one he had once called son.

“There are, Allfather.” Thor said now and waved the one that just couldn’t be Tony, to step forward what he immediately did. “My brother, Tony can show you all what really happened the day he ‘ _died’_ with the help of a spell.” Thor elaborated further and **_now_** Odin began to fear what this could truly mean for him if this really was Tony. It would either be imprisonment, exile or worst of all: execution.  
Tony raised one hand to his head while he directed the other at one wall where everyone would be able to see what had occurred…

 

The people of Asgard where scandalized at what they had just seen.

Their Allfather, their king, had been the one to take Tiǫrvi – the god of _inventions_ and for some even a friend – away from them because he wanted to tell his brother that they had been adopted (a fact that hadn’t really shocked many since, let’s be honest, Tony and Loki didn’t look that much like their ‘parents’) and Jutons at that ( _that_ had shocked many). 

The humans that had accompanied their lost prince (he was still prince of Asgard despite everything that had taken place) hadn’t said anything since the man called Fury had stepped forward to accuse (and rightfully so) their king and had just opted for shooting death glares at the Allfather, thus showing a great deal of restrained since they surely wanted to shout if not even hit Odin a few times (or several).

Their queen, Frigga, was the first to step forward to address what would happen now, “Odin Allfather, you are guilty of attacking a member of the royal family, sealing his very being and this without a really good reason and counselling with me, the queen. As Queen of Asgard I hereby announce that you have forfeited the right to call yourself King of Asgard and you will be imprisoned for your crime.” All this she said with a calm that awed everyone present. She had just sentenced her husband for centuries without batting an eyelash because he had wronged one of her sons. A mother’s love and wrath were truly powerful (and frightful).

The guards stepped forward as soon as she had announced the sentence, King or not they would still fulfil their duties.

Odin himself was to stunned to protest, much. He did try to free himself from the guards but Thor stepped up and helped them and Odin couldn’t do anything against it. They escorted him to one of the cells and left a silent throne room behind them.

Frigga took a deep breath before turning around and addressed the whole room. “People of Asgard, today is the day where we have lost a king but do not be sad because we have regained our long thought dead prince: Tiǫrvi!”

People cheered and Frigga motioned for Tony and Loki to come stand beside her.

“It is good to have you home, both of you.”

The twins smiled at her. “It is good to be back but I must admit that we won’t be staying long.” Tony said. “In the time I couldn’t remember my life here on Asgard, I made a new home on Midgard.” He glanced at Phil and then his eyes swept over everyone that had come with him to give him silent support. Frigga didn’t miss the lingering gaze on Phil and she smiled at it. Her son had found something beautiful you would never be able to buy in his time on Midgard; friends, family and most importantly: love.

“Well then we have to make as much as we can out of the time together, won’t we. But never forget that you are always welcomed here. All of you.” Leaning closer to Tony, Frigga whispered, “You will have to introduce me to your family. Especially that nice man that caught your heart, my son.”

Tony beamed at her and he nodded.  
Louder Frigga said, “Let us prepare a feast for our guests!”  
Motion came into the gathered crowd and quickly everyone left except for those that had come with Thor – who had returned only moments ago – Heimdall, and the rest of the Royal Family.

“Now, how about introductions? I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard and mother of Thor, Tony and Loki. You all may call me Frigga without any honorifics.”

Tony introduced everyone and ended the introduction with, “And this is Phil Coulson. He is _the one_.” ‘The one to stay at my side no matter what, the one who accepted me completely and the one to steal my heart with no intention of ever letting it go.’

Frigga bowed slightly before them. “I thank you all for standing by my son’s side when we – when **_I_** – could not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Need improvement? If so please make suggestions on how I could improve it. Your help would be appreciated. :)


	15. Everything Ends well

“Well, that definitely went better than expected. Your mother is really a strong woman for sentencing her own husband like that.” Phil commented when they all were finally back on Midgard/Earth and preparing something to eat for the others in the kitchen.

“That she is and I am sure that she will be better in ruling Asgard alone for now than Odin ever was. I’m glad that she decided to stay on the throne for some time so that Thor, Loki and I could still explore Earth some more and spend a few more years here.” Tony said as he cut the vegetables for the soup he was making while Phil and Loki made a gigantic bowl of salad – they _had_ to feed three gods, one super solider, one man that had a great appetite because of his alter ego, one assassin with a high metabolism because of the experiments she had to go through as a child, Clint also could eat for two without having a higher metabolism; Nick, Happy, Yinsen and Phil had (luckily) a normal appetite but still, it was a lot of food they had to make.

Bruce was preparing some homemade bread to go along with the soup and Steve was cutting some meat for the soup, everyone else was lounging in the kitchen without standing in the way of those preparing the food. They could really count themselves lucky that Tony had counted on something like this and made a floor with a gigantic kitchen in his tower.

“I agree with you Tony. I am sure mother can lead Asgard wonderfully but I will make sure to visit her often so that I may be able to shoulder some of the burden.”

“Spoken like a future king! It is a wonder what your stay on Mid- I mean Earth- has done to your personality Thor.” Loki praised his oldest brother who beamed at the Trickster God for said praise.

“Thank you brother, your words are too kind.”

“I think it was pretty interesting to see how Asgardians party!” Clint quipped into the lulled conversation from his spot on the big fridge.

Natasha snorted slightly from her spot on the chair. “Of course you would comment on that and not on how Director Fury stepped forward and accused the king _in his face_.”

“Natasha, I told you that you can call me Nick when we are not working. Besides, when I can’t punch a god in the face without threatening to shatter the bones in my hands then I will at least show him what I think of him.” Nick said confidently with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall near the door.

“Couldn’t have said it any better.” Happy agreed and Yinsen nodded while they were preparing the table with plates, spoons and everything else they needed to eat.

“Okay guys enough of that! Move your asses to the table and sit down because we are ready.” Tony interrupted as he picked up the pot with the soup to place it on the table to make it easier to take seconds and thirds (or fourth).

Everyone quickly moved to sit down and when everyone had something to eat quiet conversation started in small groups. Suddenly Clint spoke up after having talked about something with Nick, Yinsen and Happy (Natasha had listened in but hadn’t added anything to the talk). “So Tony…”   
Tony who had just put a spoonful of soup in his mouth just answered with an “Mmh?”

An innocent expression came over the archers face and Tony didn’t like the look. Not **_one bit_**.

“When are you and Phil planning the wedding?”

Tony began to cough violently because he had choked on the soup at the question. Phil gently patted on Tony’s back and shot Clint a look that said ‘that’s non of your damn business Barton!’.

When Tony finally could breath normally again without risking another coughing fit, he decided to glare at his friend and echoed what Phil’s eyes had already said. “Non of your damn business Barton!”

Clint acted as if the answer had hurt him deeply and held his hands over his heart. “Oh you wound me with your cold attitude. I just wanted to know as a good friend so that I could prepare something in time and not do last minute wedding shopping for you two!”

Tony was seriously contemplating if he should just transform Clint into one of his beloved bows but then his other half spoke up – seemed like the question had drawn the attention of everyone present (great! Not!). “I do must say brother that the answer to this question would interest me too.”

The god of inventions groaned and put his head in his hands. “Not you too Loki! Phil and I only started dating before the whole Tesseract incident and **_we_** haven’t even spoken about it, yet! Not even once!”

As Phil cleared his throat after Tony’s mini explosion, everyone’s attention turned to him and he slowly stood up from his chair only to go down on his knee before Tony – who was now trying not to blush furiously and hyperventilate at what this position would mean (at the blushing part he was clearly failing but luckily not the hyperventilating one, but that probably was because gods couldn’t really hyperventilate).

Meanwhile Phil pulled out a ring out of a hidden pocket, held it up and said those words that Tony had secretly longed to hear from him for a long time. “Tiǫrvi ‘Tony’ Stark, would you give me the honour to spent the rest of our lives together with me?”

Tears pricked at the corner of Tony’s eyes and he smiled gently (but with such an amount of love behind it that it could rival the sun without a problem). “Yes. Yes of course!”

Phil slipped the ring on Tony’s finger and they kissed. Their friends began clapping – and in Happy and Clint’s case wolf-whistling.

When their lips parted Tony looked at the ring now adorning his finger:

The ring was a silver band, ingrained with similar symbols Tony had engraved decades ago on the bracelet Phil was constantly wearing. Tony shot his brother a quick glance who slightly shook his head. Who then? Of course! Mother! He smiled inwardly at the hindsight of his mother. He would have to make sure to make her a present that said thank you many times over, especially since Tony recognized the symbols on the ring as such that would let the partner of this ring live at least as long as wearer of the first (Tony’s) ring. So even when Phil wouldn’t eat a golden apple he would be able to life as long as Tony and after slipping his ring on for the first time it would not be a problem if he lost it or if it broke or if he just took it of because the magic Frigga had woven in it was truly a piece of art in this. They would have their happily ever after (as cheesy as it sounded) for a long time if Tony had anything to say about that and maybe he could convince his friends, his second family, if they would honour him with their presence for a few centuries more (but then with the help of the golden apples).

Phil kissed him again, breaking Tony out of his musings and he looked into his lover’s, his future husband’s beautiful eyes. Yes he was happy here on Midgard and his mother would be overwhelmed with thank you gifts for this if Tony had any say in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the last chapter. Hope you guys liked it despite its shortness but I just didn't know what to write anymore and wanted to finally finish it. Funny how something that was just a small idea can grow into my longest story yet... :)


End file.
